Promises Promises
by The Carpet Shampoo
Summary: It has come time for the Prince Inu-Yasha to choose a bride. The one girl he wants, the Priestess Kikyo, is the one girl he cannot have. Will another girl win his heart? Or will Kikyo's evil plan succeed? IYKag MirSan SesshRin Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

Author's Commentary: In all honesty, the first three chapters, introducing the three lovely ladies may be a bit on the slow side. Please, try and read until the 4th chapter when the story will really take off! Understand, these chapters have to be there. 

Kagome Higurashi gasped out loud as the handmaiden pulled the strings of the corset even tighter. Kagome wrapped her tiny hands, perfectly manicured around the bedpost, waiting for the pain to pass. "Almost milady!" One last tug, causing tears to spring to Kagome's eyes and at last, the dreaded thing was in place. 

"There, there Kagome…" her mother's hands, soft despite their age ran briefly through her daughter's raven locks, causing the sun to catch them, giving them that bluish tinge. "We simply must impress the prince!" Despite growing up a proper lady, Kagome could not prevent the scowl over her lovely face, and the anger in her earth-brown eyes. 

"I hate the Prince…" Kagome's voice was laced with anger as she spoke, her small cushioned foot stamped against the ground almost noiselessly in its soft blue silk slipper. Her mother paid no heed to the girl's outburst, she simply assisted the handmaiden in yanking a plain white kimono over the girl's head. Then another kimono, this one a soft silky rose, then over that, a flowered blue one Kagome was particularly fond of. Kagome sighed inwardly, a lady never sighed out loud, at the thought of all the heat and discomfort the layers of silk and fabric would bring. But, a proper lady would never show off her curves. Proper woman had morals. So, on went a green kimono with birds on it, on went the yellow one that reminded Kagome of sunlight. Finally, when no curve could be seen on Kagome's body, a final kimono was placed on, one that belonged to her mother. Kagome gasped in wonder. The kimono was as white as fresh fallen snow atop Mt. Fuji, with silver imported threads embroidered on it, telling a tale of peace, love and good fortune. Kagome giggled like a commoner's girl at the sight of herself in the kimono. The silver threads cast a sheen upon her hair, making it appear like moonlight itself was interlocked with her hair, the white color made her skin appear translucent and transcendent, flawless in every way. It made her normally dull brown eyes sparkle, as if the kimono had magic powers to bring out maximum beauty in every girl who wore out. Kagome could have danced, not caring how she looked in this kimono, but then reality crashed down on her, reminding her why she was wearing it in the first place. 

The Prince of the Western Lands had come of age. From every village, one girl was to be sent before the Prince. He would examine the girls, then pick his bride from then. As Kagome's luck had it, she was the only young girl in her village…It was a very small village, mostly consisting of the elderly, who enjoyed its peaceful location. Indeed, after Kagome's father had died, she moved to the village with her mother and grandfather. And so, it was Kagome's duty to the kingdom to go before the Prince and present herself as a possible bride. It was the last thing in the world Kagome had ever wanted to do. 

For, while Kagome was the only young lady in the village, she was not the only young person. A farmer's boy, called Hojo, was often seen hanging around the Higurashi household. In time, Kagome had grown rather fond of him, and she, being but a hopeless youth, had believed herself to be on the brink of falling in love with him. He was a muddled boy, often confused, as most of his ancestors had been, but Kagome found this trait to be most endearing, even adorable at times, as Hojo tried to impress her, bringing her gifts. His gifts ranged from small fruit trees, which would grow great, and strong, to horse feed, in case Kagome ever felt the need to get a horse. Yes, Hojo was not the brightest boy ever, but he was handsome, and in a young girl such as Kagome's mind, that was all that mattered. 

A black carriage showed up, the door on it looking like the Gates of Hell. Kagome trembled at the sight of the carriage, but did her best to keep her face emotionless and her heart strong. As the young man driving the carriage approached, Kagome's mother raced to her daughter, throwing her in a very uncharacteristic hug, and placed a small decorative comb in her hair. The comb was of a soft pink cherry blossom, though Kagome could not see it. 

The young man, Kagome's escort to the Kingdom was a strong looking man. His face had a serious look to it, as if the troubles of the world rested on his shoulders alone. His eyes, however, were full of laughter, betraying his whole face, as if he had no troubles at all, just another carefree youth in the sun. He wore the robes of a monk, and yet he resembled no monk Kagome had ever seen. Just what sort of man was this? Most monks were robes of black or dark blue, were old, and bald. Even the rare young monk passing through shaved his head. Sure, his staff was a monk's staff, Kagome could feel its power. But no monk had ever, EVER worn purple on his robes…nor wore their hair in a little ponytail as this man did. Wasn't it against monk law to even have hair? Kagome took a step back from him, feeling shy all of the sudden. 

The monk raised his hand, as if to show he meant no harm. "I am he who serves Buddha. You need not fear me, milady." He then offered his hand to her, a strong hand, but not rough and callused as she had thought it would be. Not to say his hand was soft like a girl's though. He pulled her through the threshold, strongly and firmly, but at the same time, gently. Kagome heard the door shut behind her as she followed the monk out. His face was quite handsome, Kagome noted, but their seemed to be something suspicious about it. Also, Kagome noted, her eyes narrowing slightly, he had yet to relinquish his grip on her hand. His free hand, Kagome noticed as it opened the carriage door, was covered in some sort of cloth and beads, covering up the majority of his hand. He released her hand, and gestured for her to enter the carriage. There was even a small stepladder for her to climb up into the carriage with! Kagome had never even seen a carriage so fancy…

She bent down to enter the carriage, but as she did she felt something. She gasped out loud when she realized what it was. The "monk" as he called himself, had taken advantage of the fact that she was not looking and grabbed her rear! Kagome stood in a dazed stupor, wondering how he figured out wear her butt was through all the kimono's, but then she turned a fiery red and quickly sat down, scooting far away from the door. The monk stood there as if nothing had happened, though his hand remained right where it had been when it groped Kagome only moment's before. He climbed up into the carriage, sitting across from Kagome, unfortunately for him, the girl had just recovered.

"You-you...Dishonorable man!" She slapped him with one perfectly manicured hand, leaving a faint outline on his face. 

"Master Miroku, honestly, with the first girl?! You've corrupted the first girl we have to pick up! What about the second girl? And the third? Will you taint them too?" Sounding suspiciously like an old grandfather lecturing, a small, sort of pea green…thing stood at the door. Obviously, he was the driver of the carriage. He somewhat resembled a toad with big buggy yellowish eyes, green, wrinkled skin and loose brown robes. The monk sighed and shut the door right in the green thing's face. 

The monk then smiled brightly at Kagome, though she continued glaring at him. 

"So…shall we go and fetch the other two girls?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Promises Promises" 

By Pixie

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inu-Yasha? Please…I don't even own my left shoe.

Chapter 2: 

            "Sango!? You've got to be kidding me? Not Sango, as in "I am Sango the violent, over-sensitive demon-slayer? The candidate for the Prince?"

            "Oh my goodness! The mayor does realize the Prince is half-demon, doesn't he? I mean, wouldn't Sango have to kill him?" 

            "I would guess so…"

            Nearby a young girl, pretty, in a passionate sort of way was spying on the girls. Her beautifully striking brown eyes narrowed as she realized she was the subject of their laughter. She crouched up against the wall, quieting her own breath to hear them better. She eyed them closely, years of demon slaying allowing her to move swiftly and quietly, and above all, not be seen. 

            "So, the old Mayor thinks Sango is prettiest girl in the village?" 

            "I knew he was going blind…"           

            "Probably senile too!" The girls found this comment incredibly funny. Sango felt her fists clench and her nails biting crescent moons into her skin. 

            "So, you girls want to know why I picked Miss Sango, do you?" From Sango's hiding spot, even she had not been able to spot the Mayor's approach to the girls. She briefly marveled at his skill, even with age, had not deteriorated at all. 

            "Obviously not for beauty," one catty girl remarked, tossing aside her own hair (which Sango noted, was quite long and shiny). She smiled at the Mayor, trying to look innocent, showing off her very straight, very even teeth, her bright eyes blinking childishly. Even Sango wished she was that pretty. 

            "Sango's got kindness, and she's got spirit. Besides, the Prince himself often hunts down demons that have gone bad, to save our country. Just as Sango does. I think he would be very unwise indeed not to choose her as a bride. What redeeming qualities do you have? Beauty? Vanity? What are they in the eyes of a Prince?" Sango felt her heart swell with pride, and she smiled to herself, happy to be praised so. "But unfortunately, the young girl seems to have disappeared." The mayor turned and looked at the place where Sango was hiding, and Sango felt her heart skip a beat. 

            It's true, she had been deeply upset when her father had told her she was going off to try to win the Prince's hand in marriage. They had gotten into an argument, something they hadn't done before, and Sango was deeply disappointed in herself. She even had snapped at her little brother, Kohaku, something she'd never done before and had never hoped to do. Kohaku had left years ago, and for a while in Sango's household it had been as if he died. Now he was back for a visit and Sango had snapped at him. She felt awful. 

            "The young lady is missing?" Sango's mother nodded fretfully to the young priest standing outside their door. Kohaku and her father had gone a while ago to go fetch Sango, but so far there was nothing. The young priest nodded and informed the mother that he would wait in the carriage until Sango arrived. 

            "Well? Where is she? I'm sick of being alone with you…" Miroku sighed. Lady Kagome seemed quite bitter on him for some reason. 

            "She'll be here soon enough…I hope…" 

            "Oh, Sango!"  Kohaku leapt upon the back of his sister, pulling her downward. A muffled cry as he pushed his fist in her mouth and dragged her back, kicking and screaming. As he reached her father, he swooped down and grabbed her kicking legs. She bit down on Kohaku's hand, and thrashed with her arms, but it was no use. They had her and they had her good. They dragged the poor girl to the carriage where Miroku, Kagome and her destiny waited. 

            Miroku sighed. "Perhaps she is coming now!" He opened the door…and suddenly found something colliding with him. 

            "Drive fast!" A young boy's voice commanded as the door slammed. Miroku felt the jolt as the carriage took off. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. He brought his hand down and tried to push himself up but found that he couldn't move the girl off of him.  He couldn't help the perverted grin from slipping across his face as he realized the girl was quite beautiful, quite on top of him, and nose to nose with him. 

            "Well, well, well? What DO we have here?" 

~End Chapter 2~

Next chapter! A mysterious girl, the third and final girl who's supposed to marry Inu-Yasha. She says her name is Rin, but what's with the black eye and torn kimono? And why on Earth does she look so young? Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

"Promises Promises" 

By Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha…

Pixie: Yeah! Reviews! Reviews mean daily updates, daily updates mean happy readers. So you're in charge of your own happiness here. 

Chapter 3

            A tiny girl, small for her age, wandered around the town's market place. Her nervous eyes darted back and forth as she weaved her way in and out of the crowd. She passed by a small fruit stand, her tiny hand reaching out and resting on an apple. Quick as she could, she stuffed the apple inside her dirty kimono and walked away, trying to look innocent. She passed by another stand, one selling dry fish. The storekeeper here wasn't as nice as the one at the fruit stand, who often looked away if any orphan such as Rin was passing by. Rin gulped and approached the fish stand, just walking by. Her hand reached out again, resting on a fish, but as she pulled away, a grip like steel grabbed her wrist. The iron grip lifted her up.

            Rin found herself face to face with a man in his 40's, with a face rather like a dried fish, wrinkled and salty with little beady eyes fixed on Rin's. He raised his free hand, strong from a youth spent fishing and struck Rin across the face with it. As usual, she did not cry out. She bit her lip, trying to look like a scared little girl so that he might let her go free.             

            But, much to Rin's disappointment, Lady Luck was not on her side today. Her only ally was herself, she realizes as the fish man struck her in the arm. Rin reached up with her free hand and grabbed onto the man's wrist. She swung herself around and kicked the man in the face; leaving two, dirty bare footprints on his face. The man howled for a second, Rin's kick had hit him right in his old yellow teeth. He swung his wrist, with Rin still hanging on it, accidentally letting the young girl go and sending her flying into the crowd. She landed, rather ungracefully, on the cobblestone ground. She leapt up and saw her old "friends", the police coming towards her. Rin's eyes widened as she looked around for an escape. At her small size, she could easily dodge the police, but she didn't have the stamina to run for long. The clever child was wiser than one might have suspected. She knew the minds of adults better than adults often did. Rin ran off in the direction of some rather large houses. In Rin's experience, she had come to discover that the rich hated disturbances around them, especially something as small as a police force chasing an orphan girl. They would put up a fuss, and Rin could escape. 

            It worked, in theory. 

            There was one small fault in Rin's plan. The streets where the rich often walked were painfully empty. Only one lonely carriage, black in color stood on the streets. A young man stood beside the carriage, all dressed out in royal purple, looking bored and annoyed.  He turned and looked at me, breaking out in a smile…Rin had never seen anyone smile like that, a genuine smile, and it some how made her uneasy. 

            She approached the young man with caution, trying to decide whether she could use him in anyway to help her escape.

            "There you are!" The young man bowed before her and Rin raised an eyebrow at him. He opened the door to the carriage, obviously waiting for her to get it. Rin didn't trust him at all, but when it came between him and the cops, he seemed the better choice. She climbed in the carriage and the man climbed in behind her and shut the door. 

            "Well, we're all here now!" The man in purple announced. "Now, to the Prince!" 

            "Prince?" Rin thought, slightly confused. Neither of the other girls looked confused though, so Rin pretended she knew what the guy was talking about. She had somewhat of an idea. Rumor around the street was that the Prince Inu-Yasha was to choose a bride. Rin had the oddest feeling she'd just appointed herself as her town's candidate. To her, it seemed like the elder brother Sesshoumaru had just had his bride-choosing ceremony. It was the talk of the entire Kingdom's for many months; perhaps that is why it seemed so recent. The elder brother had walked out, looked out the crowd of girls standing there, announced he hated them all, and walked back inside. In Rin's mind, that clearly made him the smarter of the siblings. 

            "So, Lady…" Miroku looked at Rin, realizing he didn't know her name. 

            "Rin. Lady Rin." The young girl smiled at him, lying and pretending came to her as natural as breathing, passing off, as a lady would be no trouble. "Please forgive me for making you wait. I stumbled on my way here and was late." Rin could have giggled with glee. One lie and that explained her appearance and lateness. 

            One lady, Rin would later learn was Sango scrubbed the dirt off Rin. The other lady, Kagome, dressed Rin in one of her spare kimono's, a soft silky yellow one, and brushed out Rin's hair. Rin knew she looked much younger than these girls, but upon further question, she found out Kagome was 18 and Sango was 19. Rin also said she was 18, since you had to be that age to marry, but really she was a small 15 year old. Rin often felt she looked like about eight years old, but used this to her advantage. Neither girl seemed the slightest bit suspicious over Rin's age. The driver, Jaken, gave her a bit of a funny look, but said nothing. 

            They were on their way to meet the Prince.

            Somewhere, back in Rin's town….

            A young beautiful girl stood outside her house. "That's funny…I could have sworn I just saw the carriage that was supposed to take me to the palace…" 

Its everyone's favorite time again…

REVIEW RESPONSES! 

~Personally, I am shocked and pleased at the number of reviews "Promises" has picked up. Thank you guys so much! I am going to try my hardest to update daily, though no promises on this. I have a life. However, I do promise not to leave huge week long intervals between chapters. That's just stupid.~ 

This story is posted on fanfiction.net and mediaminer.org. 

Response to Reviews on FF.net 

Laura-chan: Thank you! I think my fic seems nice too! 

CrimsonKisses: You just review everything don't you? Thanks very much so!

Ayane: Thanks for the compliment. 

Angel: Haha! That's great! Your review cracked me up, it was actually, quite a bad pun. But it made me laugh. 

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Of course InuYasha and Kagome belong together! I would see it no other way.

Aiko(ShokoraYasha): Yes its an A/U, though I'm slying trying to make it parallel the series. ((i.e. in Chapter 2, Sango makes a comment that it was like "Kohaku was dead". That's no accident, lol!))

DemonChic: Thanks! 

IceDagger: What are we going to do with Miroku? Well I'd say, but I don't want to have to change the rating of this fic because of a review response! 

DEeyan: Well, you just found out what happens. Because you just read the chapter! Lol….

Ann: I love Miroku…pervert he may be, stupid he may be…

Po-chan: Obvious pairings are the best! 

~Lots of love from fanfiction here~ 

Review Response to Mediaminer: 

Rei: Nope, I upped Rin's age, so Sesshy doesn't have to wait for her to grow up before I paired them off. Why? Because I'm an A/U author and I can!

Dragonrain:  THANK YOU! As you probably gathered, I am a bit clueless, and quite thankful for the information you gave me. I'm sorry, I was rather excited about my idea for this fic and just kinda threw Kagome's corset in there. As for my knowledge of the corset? It pretty much comes from reading other clueless fanfic writer's use them in stories. I didn't research properly and you caught me on that one. As for now, I'm pretty much swamped writing the chapters and trying to get them out every day. But I will get that first chapter re-written when I get a moment of spare time. Thanks again!

Nightshadow: I'm going to try my hardest to update soon and often, come rain, snow, sleet or hail! 

~So, as you guys can see…I'm clearly getting WAY more love from fanfiction.net people. But hey, I love all my reviewers! If I mis-spelled your name, forgot you, etc, let me know. But be gentle. Its one in the morning, my chapter is officially an hour late!~


	4. Chapter 4

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha. It's on my to-do list though (right there below world domination) 

Author's Commentary (sorry, I think that sounds way cooler than 'author's note'.) The original plan for this story had been to really show the whole Kikyo/Inu-Yasha/Kagome love triangle, with Miroku/Sango on the side and a very little bit of Sessh/Rin. However, upon reading your reviews, I had a change of heart, and decided, despite the fact it will make the fic longer, I'm going to focus on each romance individually! But you guys gotta keep me inspired! I do write this fic with your suggestions in mind after all. And here is the chapter you've all been waiting for…We finally get to meet Inu-Yasha…And I apoligize for the lateness of this chapter, I was having computer trouble. But its all fixed, so back to daily updates!

          Chapter 4: 

          The white-haired Prince flicked strange dog-ears, hating when the water from his bath got it them.  He shook his ears once again, but they still felt like they had water in them.  He'd only been trying to wash his hair, his mother's request and now he was wet, with water in his ears. Not too mention, those girls would be arriving soon. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into the bath water. 

          "Inu-Yasha are you sulking in there?" The light musical voice of Inu-Yasha's older half-brother floated into the room. Inu-Yasha folded his ears down and sunk deeper into the indoor hot spring. Sesshomaru was the very last person he wanted to see now. Sesshomaru stared down at his little brother, which was obviously sulking in the water. He had sunk down so low in the water that the water was up to his nose. 

          "So, you are here sulking…I was hoping to take a bath myself, but now that you've been in the water, it has a rather human stench to it. Perhaps I'll use the other bath until this one's been cleaned." Inu-Yasha leapt out of the water and tried to slash at his brother. Sesshomaru gracefully sidestepped him. Inu-Yasha not so gracefully landed on a bar of soap that Sesshomaru had "accidentally" left there. He slipped and fell, landing rather painfully on a rock. A soft white cotton landed on the half-demon's face. Sesshomaru had taken off the towel and thrown it to him.

          "Since you seem to be done with your bath, I will take one then." Sesshomaru climbed into the hot spring. Inu-Yasha snorted and wrapped Sesshomaru's towel around his waist, stalking off. He dried off, leaving the towel as soaked as he could, in case Sesshomaru needed it. He changed back into the firerat robes and stalked off downstairs to the palace's shrine. 

          Inu-Yasha always visited the shrine when he felt angry. Not because his faith in region was very strong. No, his reason was much different.

          Kikyo turned, sensing somehow that Inu-Yasha had come to visit her. There he was, pretending to be saying a prayer. This was their game, they played it every time Inu-Yasha wanted to see Kikyo. The dark-haired priestess slipped out back behind the shrine. Sure enough, soon Inu-Yasha joined her. The half-demon's face broke into smile as he saw her, his normally cold heart melted at the sight of her. He grabbed her, holding her close briefly. Kikyo mimicked his actions, faking a smile to make the Prince happy. 

          As priestess of the palace, love between her and Inu-Yasha was forbidden, making it all the more sweet to them both. However, when it came to love between the too, Inu-Yasha's feelings were far more strong than Kikyo's. Inu-Yasha loved her and only her. Kikyo sometimes met with other men behind the shrine. She always felt horrible afterwards, even when Inu-Yasha never caught her, and she always swore to herself to be true to Inu-Yasha, but that never seemed to stop her from meeting with other guys. 

          "I don't know what we're going to do Kikyo…Those other girls…because of Sesshomaru not picking a bride when it was his time, I have to pick a bride, I have no choice…." He nuzzled his face into her raven locks, breathing in her scent. 

          "Don't worry my pet…I told you, we will take care of it…" Inside, Kikyo's words we're different. "When did Inu-Yasha become such a whiner? " Oh well. Kikyo could put up with his whining, his stupidity until she was Queen. 

          Inu-Yasha pulled away from Kikyo, his golden eyes still washed with worry.  

          "All right. We'll take care of it!" He gave her his usual arrogant grin and walked off. After all, the girl's would be arriving soon.

          Kikyo felt odd. She was…feeling guilty? The half-demon loved her, and she was just using him. He actually was, rather endearing once you got to know him. Kikyo shook off the feeling and returned to her work. With her plan this close to being completed, she could not afford for her feelings to get in the way. 

          At the girl's arrival, Kagome realized she stuck out a bit. Most girls seemed to be wearing short loose kimono's that showed off more than they should. Miroku seemed to like this a great deal, but Kagome wondered if the Prince would. Even more than Kagome, Sango stood out, dressed in her rather flattering tight armor. Kagome studied the girls further, in her small town upbringing, she'd never seen girl's dress in such outfits. Some girls, like Kagome, were wearing traditional layers and seemed disgusted by the other girls. The other layered girls moved over to stand by Kagome, so they didn't seem to stick out so much.

 Rin noticed a few girls staring at her, reminding Rin of a pack of wolves.  She backed up slowly, recognizing one of the girls as a girl she'd stolen from recently. Obviously the girl had recognized Rin's face.  The circled her, like wolves closing in for the kill. A word from one of the other girls and they attacked. Kagome and Sango tried to get the girls off of Rin, and Miroku had disappeared at the sight of all the girls. Suddenly, the entire flock of girls went flying, leaving only Rin standing there. 

"Are you ok?" Rin looked up and saw the most beautiful face she had ever seen. A hush fell over the crowd in the presence of Sesshomaru, the elder Prince. Even Miroku stopped flirting. His long silver hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned down to help Rin to her feet. He reached down and took Rin by the hand raising her to her feet.

          "If you're all done being a hero, I'd like to get started." Every head in the crowd turned to see Inu-Yasha and his advisors, the Priestess Kikyo, and the Monk Miroku. Kikyo tugged on Inu-Yasha's sleeve again whisper his ear. Kagome watched with girlish interest. The two appeared to be arguing. She turned to Sango just in time to see Sango smack Miroku across the face. He gasped outloud.

"I am a Guard of the Prince! You don't smack a Guard of the Prince." Sango yawned outloud, right in Miroku's face. 

Kagome turned back to Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. She then noticed that the Prince was staring right at her. She felt her heart quicken, but she didn't understand why. 

"Kikyo, I don't like it."

"You don't have a choice Inu-Yasha. You will girl there! Why, she could my double! Then you will kill her, give out word that I died, then I will cut my hair and live Queen Whatever her name is.."

Inu-Yasha fidgeted, nodding finally. There was nothing else he could do now. Right now, he was supposed to be choosing a group of girls that he thought he'd want to get to know better, not arguing with Kikyo.

An indigent Miroku came over and grabbed Inu-Yasha by the robe, dragging him over to a girl. Inu-Yasha stared at the girl for a moment, for one she was standing next to the girl whom Kikyo had called her "double", and she was dressed in fighting clothes.

"She hit me!" Miroku assumed, as he and Inu-Yasha had been best friend forever, this meant he would not pick her. Inu-Yasha ginned and pointed over to Kikyo. 

"Go over there. You're going to stay here." Sango had been the first girl picked as a possible candidate for Inu-Yasha's wife.

"You too wench," He remarked to Kagome. Kagome was surprised to note she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she would be. Miroku stared at Inu-Yasha, Sango looked furious. 

The rest of the girls Inu-Yasha pretended to show interest in where the ones who dressed modestly, for the most part.

Sesshomaru approached the crowd of girls and took Rin's arm. He led her over to the crowd of girls who were supposed to stay at the palace. He dared Inu-Yasha to defy his decision.  Inu-Yasha let it slide. He already knew what he had to do, thanks to Kikyo. 

Nearby, a young guard who'd been late sat perfectly still with wide blue eyes. He stared at the girl known as Kagome, oblivious to all the danger she was in. He wolf tail bristled behind, Kouga of the wolf youkai never allowed a damsel to stay in distress. He would have to save Kagome himself! 

Author's Commentary: That…was long! Of course Kouga is here. What kind of comedy would this be if I didn't make things hopelessly complicated. Inu-Yasha may seem a bit OOC here. But don't forget he's with Kikyo. I imagine he must have acted pretty nice when he was with her, otherwise, why would she like him? When he meets up with Kagome, I promise, he'll be his old self again. OK?


	5. Chapter 5

"Promises Promises"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: Life goals currently NOT accomplished ~ Owning Inu-Yasha

Author's Commentary: Ghastly! I'm a day late with this chapter! Sorry! 

Chapter 5: 

            The tiny little fox bow adjusted his bow then picked up the stack of pillows. Today was the day all the ladies would be arriving from all around the world, or so it seemed to a boy as small as the fox, and it was important for every servant to look their absolute best.  One bright green eye peeked out from over the stack of pillows, watching the rooms, counting the number of doors. The room Shippo would be taking care of had three girls in it, and he had thought it would be nice to bring them extra pillows. He smiled to himself, whistling happily as his tiny little paws padded down the hallway. 

            "Oi, SHIPPO!" Shippo trembled slightly at a voice he had known so well. He cringed and braced himself as a foot made contact with his backside and all the pillows went flying. The kick was well planned, just hard enough to send the pillows flying, but not so hard as to seriously hurt Shippo. The cruel, mocking laughter of the Prince Inu-Yasha echoed throughout the hallway as he ran away, leaving Shippo to pick up all the pillows. The fox demon sniffled and began picking up all the pillows. 

            "Here you go," Shippo looked up and saw a girl, one of the ladies obviously, scooping up the pillows. Her raven hair fell down over her shoulders, revealing kind brown eyes. She seemed to be wearing endless layers of kimonos, giving her a rather elegant and refined look. In Shippo's opinion, there was no prettier girl around. 

            "I'm Kagome, who are you?" Shippo grinned, almost shyly and bowed before her.

            "Shippo, Kagome-san." He looked up, his green eyes staring at her through his brown bangs. To his surprise, Kagome bowed in return.

            "Shippo-chan, it is very nice to meet you. Please call me Kagome."  She pointed to the room nearby, the one Shippo was going to be working in. 

            "This is my room here. Please come visit me Shippo-chan!"

            "Ok Kagome-sa-…Ok Kagome. Hey! That's the room I'm supposed to be working in!" Shippo scooped up the pillows, and with Kagome's help carried them inside. Kagome was grateful, having made at least one friend. 

When she walked in the room, she noticed her luggage had already been delivered to her room. She also noticed, with narrow eyes, that Miroku was there too. He was quite happily going through a trunk that Kagome recognized as Sango's. 

"Miroku-sama!" 

"Kitsune-bi!" A wispy blue fire surrounded the servant boy Shippo, then the monk's robes caught on fire as he leapt away from the trunks, putting out the fire in the process.  The monk glared at the little fox, but then laughed good-naturedly and walked off, passing by Sango and Rin in the process, Kagome's new roommates. 

"By the way ladies, there's a 'getting to know you' dance tonight, in which the Prince will be attending. Perhaps you would like to get all primped up? And if you need help with dressing, un-dressing or taking a bath, please don't hesitate to call me!" Miroku winked at the girls, then walked out of the room, laughing to himself.  Sango glared at him, Kagome shook her head and Rin stared off at him, seeming in a daze. 

"Do you guys suppose Sesshoumaru will be attending the dance tonight?" Rin wandered off, examining the room as she did so. 

"Don't you mean, Prince Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked curiously, eyeing the girl. Rin turned a but pale and nodded her head quickly.  That's when Kagome noticed something too.

"Rin…that's my stuff there, and that's Sango's. But where's your stuff?" Kagome stared at the little girl, her eyes wide with curiosity. Rin looked very nervous now, and began backing up into a corner.  Rin bit her lip and looked away. It looked like she was going to have to trust these girls if she wanted to stay by Sesshoumaru.

"Can you guys…keep a secret?" 

Author's Commentary: Yes, I am evil enough to leave it there. 

Review Responses for Fanfiction.net

Lady Sable: I love Sess/Rin too. So, I'll probably do quite a bit on that couple here, hope you like it!

Ancient Zodian: Yes, in order to make the story work out better, I upped the ages.

Tamababymiko-chan: I know, Poor Kagome! I don't think I can stand all those kimonos either…

Aiko(ShokoraYasha): Aw, thanks for the compliment! 

Kagome1990: I'm updating this fic as fast as I can, I promise you that!

Vegetpart9: It took you 15 minutes to read? Is that good, or bad? 

Ice Dagger: I love Miroku. I need to make him more naughty!

Laura-chan: Shorter chapters, faster updates!

DemonChic: lol, your welcome! Have fun making dinner, personally I can't cook.

Ancient Zodian: Yeah, Sesshy and Rin chemistry. Gotta love it.

Laura-chan: lol, I think at this point, we all want to strangle Kikyo…

Inuficcrzy: Yes, I did do some of my research! As for Kikyo, well, considering how evil she is here, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a plan to take out Inu-Yasha too.

Vegetpart9: Well, I'm going to get the romance bit going, probably next chapter. First, I'm trying to introduce all the main characters and the parts they play in the story.

Tamababymiko-chan: Another Kouga fan? Personally, I love Kouga! As for Kikyo dying…well I won't spoil anything about the ending, but hey, I'm writing this story for the reviewers! 

Maria: Ah, Kikyo. Horrible little thing isn't she? I'd kill her off now, but she's currently important to the plot line. The minute she's not though…she better start running….

Reynamangga: Yeah, I think the whole "author's commentary" gives the story a sophisticated feel, lol. And yes, Ayame will make a brief appearance in the end, but being as I'm not all that far along in the Inu-Yasha episodes, I am only on episode 40 (just met Kagura) her appearance will only be brief to avoid the dreaded ooc-ness. So, perhaps if I see more of the series, I will put more of her in. I can't leave Kouga heartbroken in the end, can I?

Sweetchocolate25431: Yea, go Kouga! As for couples, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sessh/Rin….for now. I may be influenced enough by reviews to change it up a bit. Like I said, its up to you guys!

YoukaiTaiji-ya: Like I've stated, Kikyo may/may not die at the end. I don't want to spoil the ending!

Aznwasabi: Well. Your question seems to already be answered. Yes, Shippo is in the story! Not playing a large role, but there still. 

Go fanfiction.net reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Mediaminer responses: 

Lynnie: Well it's a long fic, but I'm updating fast! 

Nemesis: Miroku and Sango? Why, of course they have to end up together! Seems unfair not to have them together in the end…

Katie: Kouga. Lol, I'm glad I brought him in the fic too, and yes he will be playing a pretty big part, just cause he's Kouga, and he's awesome.

Britney: Of course. Lol, exactly! We must make Kikyo be very jealous and stupid.

Princess Bulma: As I tried to explain, Inu-Yasha was nice to Kikyo because he loves her. (ick! Gag!) And you can't really be a selfish arrogant jerk to the girl you love. However…when he meets Kagome, we'll see him the way we all love him - stupid and violent. 

Until next chapter….

There's a thousand ways to kill Kikyo….

Way number 537: 

            Random floating blue thing # 1: Hey guys, check out this great soul I got for Kikyo!

            Random floating blue thing # 2: Whatever! I could get a way better soul if I wanted too…

            #1: All right! You're on!

            #2: Be right back….

                        ~Two hours later~

            #2: All right! Check out this soul! 

            #1: You moron! That's Kikyo's soul…what was left of it anyway! We gotta get that back in her body quick!

            #2: WHAT?! But I devoured the body already…

            #1: WHAT?!

            Shippo: Oh my god! They killed Kikyo! You jerks! ((lol, PG fic here!))

            Miroku: Didn't we want her to die?

~How do you want Kikyo to die?~ 


	6. Chapter 6

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: Kikyo isn't dead. I am not married to Kouga. Therefore, I do not own Inu-Yasha

Author's Commentary: All right all, I am loving the response to this fic! I know, I know, short chapters, short chapters. Its 10 at night, I just remembered I haven't posted today, and I need…caffeine. And I need to do my homework, but that's a different story.

Chapter 6: 

            "I-I'm not really supposed to be here. My name is Rin, my parents are dead, I live on the streets, and-Can you please not tell anyone?" Rin felt the salty sting of tears in her eyes and she hated herself for crying in front of them. But to her surprise, she felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around her. She glanced up and saw Kagome, tears in her eyes hugging her. 

            "Of course we won't tell on you Rin! That's what friends are for. We're all friends here, right?" Sango nodded from behind her, and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. 

            "Best friends!" Sango added. Rin nodded slowly, never having made a friend before. 

            "How very touching…" Kagome gasped, and Sango jumped as they both turned to face the door, which had been left open. Rin turned pale as she turned to face the man standing in the doorway.

            "Sesshoumaru!"

Author's Commentary: Well, that's it! See ya next chapter!

Lol, April Fool's everyone! Did I get you?!

            "Of course, being as this is my little brother's search, not mine, I suppose I shall just overlook the fact that Rin is here. Its not my problem…" His golden eyes stared at Rin's wide ones as she stared at him in disbelief. THIS was the Prince Sesshoumaru who had openly opposed human-demon friendship? THIS was the man they called Sesshoumaru the Fearful Prince? He was famous for going out of his way to make a human miserable. And yet, he had chosen to overlook Rin, a helpless human, his favorite target. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from the door, and Rin, helplessly fascinated followed him.  

            Kagome and Sango could only stare in wonder.

            Kagome returned to the beautiful pink marble bathroom and began preparing herself to see the Prince Inu-Yasha that night. She began to undress, slipping off kimono after kimono and setting them down where she was sure they wouldn't get wet. Once she was fully undressed, she sat under a small faucet, cold water pouring out over her. After a day in all those hot kimonos, the cold water felt good on her skin. She began scrubbing herself off the best she could, using the lovely scented soap the castle had provided. She rinsed out her hair, washing it until she was sure it would shine, then she stepped into the hot bathtub nearby, relaxing and enjoying the way the water felt on her body.  

            "I wonder what the Prince will be like…" 

            "Who cares?" From nearby, Sango had also decided to take a bath, and was washing out her own long black hair. She slipped into the bath tub next to Kagome, who seemed to be lost in her own world.

            "I bet, since he's a Prince, he's all dignified and refined. Well-mannered, charming…you know, just like a fairy-tale." 

            "You read too much. I bet he's a major jerk who doesn't was behind his ears." 

            "Tall, handsome…a good listener, intelligent, with a good sense of humor…"

            "You're hopeless. You set your standards too high. You're going to be-" But they never found out what Kagome was going to be, because just at that moment, a certain perverted monk flung open the bathroom door, with a certain fox servant boy clinging to his leg in an attempt to stop him.

            "Ah, beautiful ladies! I was coming to inform you that there is to be a ball tonight!" Miroku didn't even make an effort to look like he wasn't staring openly at them. Kagome blushed and turned away. 

            "You PERVERT! You already told us about the ball tonight!" She scooped up a bar of soap and with amazing accuracy nailed the monk in the head with it. 

            "Did I now?" The monk grinned, even as the soap hit him in the head. "I must have forgotten! Silly me"

            "GET OUT!" Sango hurled her shoe, which she'd casually tossed near the tub at him, leaving a faint red mark on the side of his face where he was hit.

            "Anything for a beautiful lady as yourself." Miroku winked and bowed, before strutting out of the room. They heard Shippo slam the door on him, and went back to relaxing.

            "Sango, are you ok? You're face is all red, like you were blushing or something." Sango turned even more red, no one had ever called her beautiful before.  

            "Its just the heat from the water, you're pretty red yourself." Kagome nodded, but she got the feeling Sango wasn't telling the whole truth. Sango grabbed a towel and stepped out. Kagome followed shortly afterwards. 

            "You're not going to wear ALL those kimonos are you?"

            "Of course! I must present myself as a proper lady." Kagome wondered if Sango had anything pretty to wear, most of her clothes were casual, or fighting clothes. 

            "You might want to cut down a few layers. Show off your stuff, you've got a lot of competition for this Prince. Frankly Kagome, to put in straight, your clothes are just…weird." 

            "I don't care. If Prince Inu-Yasha doesn't like me the way I am, then there's no point in marrying him. By the way Sango, what are you going to wear? Because I have this lovely pink kimono that would look great on you…" Kagome smiled, just joking around with Sango, whom she couldn't really imagine in a pink kimono.

            "Ok then. Give it to me." Sango continued to try to act casual, but Kagome spotted the pink tint under her eyes, and couldn't help but wonder if Sango's sudden and new desire to look pretty had something to do with a certain monk who'd come to visit them earlier.  Kagome, rather stunned, tossed the girl the kimono. Sango grinned and stepped behind a screen to slip into the garment. She came out, gave a model-like turn, and grinned at her friend. "Well?"

            Kagome stared at her. There was something off about Sango with that look. For one, her black hair fell everywhere over her shoulders. Kagome stepped up to her, and pushed Sango down into a chair, and began running a comb through her hair. She pulled the girl's raven locks back into a somewhat ponytail, holding it back with a clasp near the end of the ponytail, giving Sango the illusion that her hair was really down. As a final touch, Kagome added a bit of pink paint over Sango's eyes to illuminate them. Sango frowned throughout the whole thing, but for some reason, she didn't object. Kagome brushed her own hair, and then put on her silver kimono, hoping it would bring her luck. 

            Kagome turned to her friend.

            "Ready to go?"

Author's Commentary: I want to go on, but I have to leave it here, sorry! I did make an effort to make this chapter longer than before. 

Review Responses for Fanfiction.net

VegetPart9: No suggestions on how to kill of Kikyo huh? Well, Inu-Yasha killing her might be good, but I don't know…

True-Love: Pointless fluff? Perhaps I'll throw in some pointless fluff.

Laura-chan: Wow, you sure know some good ways to kill Kikyo…I better make sure you like my writing, I don't want you coming after me for having a bad chapter or something… (j/k!…I hope)

Zephor: You want Sango and Miroku, you got it!

Inuficcrzy: Die in some embarrassing way…I like it…

Briar:  But of course!

Isis: Oh, heck yeah!

Higurashi Kagome: Thanks so much! I'm not normally a fluff writer, this is one of my first fics trying out writing fluff, and I'm glad people like it!

Mizz Dustkeeper: lol, I like your name! Inu-Yasha is 18 in the fic, Sesshoumaru is 23. Because I had to make him older than Rin by quite a bit. Not that ages have all that much relevance here…

Dragontamer9741: Um…don't read so fast? Lol, sorry. The thing is, if I try and do a chapter every other day, I will start skipping days, me and my procrastinating self. So, it must be every day, as long as I can.

Lauren: A Shippo fan? Well, I'll have to put more Shippo in the story then!

Angelon: We can only hope at this point…

Reynamangga: I am evil. I am actually Naraku in disguise. Speaking of Naraku, did anyone else notice he tends to resemble a more feminine Kikyo? 

Ice Dagger: lol, poor Kikyo. Maybe she shouldn't die, and Kagome should die the painful deaths you meantioned! (lol, april fool's! again! Did I get you this time?!)

YoukaiTaiji-ya: Oh Kikyo will feel pain…she will feel much pain…

Mkitty-chan: I have not figured out a way to put the "sit-spell" in yet. I have a plan, but I don't know. I think it would be fun though, so I think I will add it.

Bonkerzz: Thanks!

Whew! That was a lot! Now for Mediaminer!

Miss_Marilyn69: Doesn't matter how she dies, as long as she dies huh? Nice policy! Now I can go ahead with my "Kikyo gets eaten by a koi plan!" 

….I'm not feeling the love from Mediaminer here.

Top three pick-up lines of Inu-Yasha.

3. You're almost as good of a fighter as me!

2. I'm not disgusted by YOUR blood…

1. Will you bear my child?


	7. Chapter 7

"Promises Promises"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: blah blah blah…

Author's Commentary: All right, all right. You want longer chapters I'll give you longer chapters! I'll fail every class at school, skipping my homework to write chapters, but I will get them written!  

Chapter 7: 

            "And the Prince will be just wonderful I bet and-"

            "For the love of God Kagome, shut up! I thought you were normal…I mean, there you were like the rest of us sane folk, complaining about having to possibly marry the Prince, going off about Hojey-O, or whoever you had waiting at home, and now you're all 'Oh the Prince is so great, and charming' And you haven't even MET the guy yet!" 

            "Well…he's got those eyes…I mean, yeah he was rude when he spoke to me, but his eyes looked sad."

            "Like a kicked puppy dog!" Sango remarked, pointing to the top of her head, pretending she had dog-ears like Inu-Yasha. She found her joke quite amusing, but Kagome just seemed annoyed.  

            But Kagome stopped, and began to think. True, she'd been so angry when she'd first learned, but that was before she saw the Prince, with the hidden sadness in his strange gold eyes. Something about that made her stop. 

            "Ooh…How stupid." Sango pointed to the ballroom, which was decorated beautifully for the occasion. Kagome stared around in wonder, the room was so beautiful, and beyond anything even her pampered life had seen. Kagome almost instantly found herself looking for the Prince. He was seated up at the front.

            Inu-Yasha slouched even further into the chair. What happened to all the quiet meek girls that were supposedly proper? He'd been in the room for ten minutes, and already half the girls had asked…no BEGGED him to dance.  Stupid girls…none of them had anything compared to Kikyo. Of all the girls in the kingdom, not one had Kikyo's beauty, her grace, and her loving heart for Inu-Yasha…

            "Hey Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha turned and saw Kikyo standing a little off to the side. He was about to smile, but her eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't be so stupid Inu-Yasha!" She pointed to Kagome. "Go and talk to her! Now! God, Inu-Yasha, you're such a moron sitting there…" Inu-Yasha growled, but not at Kikyo. He scowled, and frowned, but he listened to Kikyo.  He didn't want to talk to any girl who wasn't Kikyo. He walked over to where the girl was standing with her friend, giggling softly, the way idiot girls often do. Inu-Yasha walked right up to her…and kept on walking, bumping into her pretty hard and knocking her right into her friend's arms. He smirked as he walked on, THAT would teach the stupid wench to go around looking like Kikyo. 

            "Hey, watch it jerk!" Inu-Yasha paused, his ears flickering. In all his years as Prince, no one, except his brother had ever had the nerve to insult him. He turned very slowly, cracking his knuckles in the process.

            "What. Did. You. Just. Say. Wench?" He leaned into her, his golden eyes narrowed with anger, waiting for the girl to back down. 

            "I said, WATCH IT JERK! And I have a NAME! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" The loudmouth girl yelled back, right in Inu-Yasha's face.  

            "Keh! Stupid girl, I don't have to deal with you!" Inu-Yasha turned away, his sensitive ears still ringing. Somewhere in the distance, Kikyo slapped her hand to her forehead; in complete disbelief that Inu-Yasha was really that dumb…

            Inu-Yasha stalked off in one direction, Kagome in the other, all her hopes of a charming Prince gone. Sango just shook her head.

            Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who seemed quite amused by the girl shouting at Inu-Yasha. Rin smiled and giggled softly to herself. Nearly the entire ball had come to a standstill at the sound of Kagome screaming like that. Now, slowly, couples began to form again, mostly the couples consisted of eligible girls and the Royal Guards. Rin leaned down and smoothed out the soft yellow kimono Sesshoumaru had given her. When she'd followed him earlier, he allowed her to follow him right up to the tailor's quarters where he told them that she needed a new kimono. Rin smiled at the memory of everyone dropping what they were doing for the Prince's command. She'd gone from owning no clothes except the garment on her back to owning about seven silk kimonos, with more on the way. 

            "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin stared at the…thing. Rin had made friends with toads, frogs, snakes, bugs, but she had never seen anything quite like Sesshoumaru's servant, Jaken. "A message from your father Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stared upward, looking bored already. Rin leaned in to look at Jaken more closely. She figured he was a frog demon, a grasshopper demon, or a demon that had been kicked in the face by a horse. "Your father requests that since Inu-Yasha insists on making a scene, you must set a good example and behave. Since Inu-Yasha will not allow himself to be shown up by you Lord Sesshoumaru, this will cause him to behave as well." 

            Sesshoumaru sighed. Somehow, it felt like he always ended up playing baby-sitter to Inu-Yasha. 

            "Very well. Jaken, you're dismissed." Sesshoumaru stepped out onto the dance floor, causing quite a few girls to turn away from their current dancing partners. He turned back and looked at Rin, who was still standing off to the edge.

            "Rin, are you coming?" Rin nodded, and grinned at Sesshoumaru before going off after him. "Just follow my lead Rin…" Rin tried very hard not to watch her feet as she and Sesshoumaru danced. At first he seemed annoyed, and it probably didn't help that Rin had a difficult time following his lead. But gradually, his face relaxed into an emotionless stare, and Rin began to figure out the dance steps. Sesshoumaru was quite graceful, as one would imagine, and Rin felt clumsy next to him, but it didn't matter. His hand felt good interlocked with hers, she loved being this close to him, the exciting feeling of his hand resting on her waist. A strange feeling stirred in her heart, the beginnings of infatuation. 

            Most of the Royal Guards seemed to have pretty good luck with the ladies, but one Guard, who stood rather lonely looking off to the side. Miroku sighed and stood off to the side. Sango watched him carefully, unable to figure out the expression on his face. He was staring at his hand with intensity, and an almost pained expression. Sango felt her heart soften, just a bit towards the perverted monk. She had thought she had him all figured out, but here his sorrowful face told her that she had only begun to learn his secrets. Curiosity overtook her and she approached Miroku. 

            "Hoshi-sama, you looked worried." Sango didn't want to look like she was actually interested in him. She decided by calling him by his title instead of his name, she could dodge any rumors about Miroku and her. 

            "Its nothing really. My father met my mother years ago at a ball just like this…The same one where Inu-Yasha's father met his mother as a matter of fact…" Sango blinked. So, Inu-Yasha and Miroku must have known each other since birth. 

            "You parents? What happened to them?" Sango leaned against the wall next to the monk, staring off in the distance like him.

            "My family…we're under a curse. You see, here in my hand, I have a hole. In this hole I can suck up anything. Demons, people, trees, anything. Eventually…it will even suck up me. That was the fate of my father…I remember clearly the day it happened too. My mother, she died giving birth to me. I know nothing about her, except that my father loved her dearly and she was very beautiful."  Sango nodded, unsure of what to say. Miroku must be pretty troubled to spill out all his troubles like this to her. She wondered how long he had kept this inside of him.

            "I'm sorry Hoshi-sama. I had no idea…"

            "You're sorry? Well, if that's the case, then you must understand my dilemma here! You see, if I can not life the curse, then I would like to have a son who will kill the man who cursed our family, so as to avenge us all! Will you bear that son Sango?" He grinned at her, the old lecherous gleam back in his eyes. 

            "You…You're impossible!" Sango smacked him upside the head and stormed off to go find Kagome.

            "Well, it was certainly worth a try…"

            Inu-Yasha sighed. Kikyo had given him a hard time about being mean to Kagome. So here he was. 

            "Look moron, just go up to her and ask her to dance. It's that simple! If she drops out of the competition next week, then my whole plan is ruined!" Next week, if the girls felt so inclined, they could drop out of the competition. 

            So Inu-Yasha spotted Kagome again and began walking towards her. If Kikyo thought this was so simple, why didn't she do it herself? 

            But just as Inu-Yasha was about to walk up to Kagome, he suddenly found himself facing a long black ponytail. 

            "Stupid wolf, move!" The long time enemy of Inu-Yasha, Kouga of the Royal Guard turned to face him, his blue eyes wide with faked innocence. 

            "Why dogface, don't you know it's rude to interrupt a man when he's trying to talk to his woman?"  Kouga stepped back and slipped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. She quickly removed the arm, but Kouga seemed unfazed. He had to save this woman from Inu-Yasha and Kikyo's plan, and he figured, the best way to do it, was make Kagome his mate, so even Inu-Yasha couldn't lay a finger on her. 

            "YOUR WOMAN?!" Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed at Kouga, in an expression Kagome could have sworn (if she didn't know better) was jealousy. 

            "Excuse me, but I'm not ANYONE'S woman!" Both boys glared at each other, their eyes not breaking the gaze. They both appeared to be ignoring Kagome. She stepped between them, forcing their gaze to be broken.

            "EXCUSE ME!" The boys jumped back, each startled by her. 

            "Lady Kagome…beautiful Lady Kagome, would you do me the honor of giving me a dance?" Kouga smiled at her charmingly, glaring at Inu-Yasha.

            "Hello? Wimpy Wolf, the wench clearly wants to dance with ME?!" Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand and tried to drag her away.

            "Get your hands off me!" Kagome jerked her hand away, breaking even the half-demons grip. "Come on, lets go…" She grabbed Kouga by the wrist and half-dragged him onto the dance-floor. 

            "This is not over wolf…" 

Author's Commentary: Phew, I didn't think that chapter was ever going to end. My fingers hurt…

Review Responses for fanfiction.net

Firetrixs:  You do have a point…what goes around DOES come around….

Mizz Dustkeeper: Yeah, I know, Sango in pink…for the first and last time! Kagome gave her the pink kimono, only to tease her, she didn't expect Sango to really want to wear it.

Ice Dagger: I'm not saying anything about the end, nor if Kikyo's going to die or not! But I promise, there will be pain for her…

Jess: I'm working on the short chapter thing. If you've ever read any other of my fics, you'll see that short chapters is the number one complaint I get. And thanks for pointing out the change in Kagome's attitude there. I think I did a pretty good job covering up my little mistake in this chapter here…

Higurashi Kagome: Thanks! I do feel very special that you like my fic! 

Reynamangga: I just can't help it. Of all the holidays to celebrate, I happen to be best at April Fool's Day. Never been tricked, always pull off great pranks.

Sprout: Oh yeah, the pick-up lines are great. I use them on guys all the time. And I'm…single. Ha. Go me.

Tamababymiko-chan: Oh yeah. Kagome impressed Inu-Yasha all right. 

Sweetchocolate24531: Actually, according to the series, when we first met Rin, she was mute. However, I, the author, have seen into the future of Inu-Yasha episodes (aka, I watch the later, subtitled episodes) and Rin talks then. She talks a lot, and its pretty cute too. As for review responses, I've been at this site a long time, and have submitted over 200 reviews with almost no response. One of the reasons I take all this time to respond to my reviewers!

YoukaiTaiji-ya: Well, perhaps Kikyo won't feel pain in the next chapter…but its coming! Oh, its coming all right…

Review Responses on Mediaminer: 

Once again, we have only ONE review from Mediaminer…

L@u: Kill Kikyo in a bloody way huh? Sounds fun…


	8. Chapter 8

"Promises Promises"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: Still not the owner of Inu-Yasha

Author's Commentary: Yes this chapter is late! I'm sorry! I really did not intend for this chapter to be late, and I promise I'll try harder to get the rest of them on time. However, the plus side is, because this chapter is late, I got two good ideas for what to do with this fic. 

Chapter 8:

            Kouga was surprisingly ungraceful on his feet, though Kagome found it sweet that he was trying quite hard. He stumbled slightly, stepping on Kagome's foot once again and falling into her. Kagome giggled slightly, and Kouga felt his face turn slightly pink. He straightened himself up and continued with the dance. Kagome stopped giggling, feeling that was being mean to the youkai, but the smile remained on her face. Inu-Yasha growled from nearby, causing quite a few people to back away. 

            "So, Inu-Yasha, that woman's caught your eye, no?" Miroku popped up out of no where in his usual annoying manner. Inu-Yasha growled at him, glaring him down, but as usual the monk did not flinch under the hanyou's gaze.

            "Keh. As if I would ever show interest in her."

            "Really now? You seem quite…oh, I don't know, _jealous_ of Kouga, considering he's with a girl you have no interest in."

            Inu-Yasha growled low and pretended he didn't hear Miroku as he continued watching Kouga and Kagome, his anger rising. Miroku hurried off, and moved his way in and out of people until he found himself back by Sango.

            "Come Lady Sango. We must move quickly, if we want a good spot to see the Inu-Yasha and Kouga showdown." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her through the crowd of people towards Kagome and Kouga, which, in Miroku's mind, was just a fight scene waiting to happen. He grinned, as they grew closer to the fight scene. Sango stared at her hand, which was resting in Miroku's. She blushed as she continued to stare at her hand. For some reason, it seemed to be acting on its own. For example, she had ordered that hand to pull away from Miroku and it wouldn't. Her brain told her that she did not want to be holding hands with any lecherous monks that night, but it was as if a new voice, a stronger voice, was telling her to grip his hand harder, to not pull away. 

            As the reached near enough for Miroku, he suddenly spun Sango around and put one hand around her waist. Sango was about to smack him, when she realized that she had just been tricked into dancing with him. 

            Miroku spotted the look on her face as she realized he had tricked her. "Why Lady Sango, we must blend in! You do not think we can merely stand here and watch them, do you?" Sango sighed and stared off, looking anywhere but into the monk's pretty, pretty eyes. Miroku, in the mean time, was taking full advantage of the fact her attention was elsewhere, by slowly pulling her closer and closer to him. 

            Rin smiled to herself, and looked up at Sesshoumaru, the human-hating prince, _her _human-hating prince now. Or at least, that's how the world worked in Rin's mind. She had the most handsome Prince at the ball, the prettiest gown, and a week ago has been stealing food to survive. Rin found the whole story wonderful, a true Cinderella, an enchanted fairy tale. Rin is still a child, and children believe fairy tales come true. And at the end of Rin's fairy tale, she will live happily ever after with her Prince. But, since when do fairy tales come true?

            Inu-Yasha's mind often works in a very strange manner. He knew he did not like Kagome…didn't he? He knew he wasn't jealous of Kouga…right? So, the fact that he had just leapt twenty feet in the air to attack Kouga, was simply because he didn't like Kouga. Inu-Yasha grinned maliciously at his reasoning and brought his claws down right into an unsuspecting Kouga's arm. 

            Somewhere, off in the distance, Kikyo smacked herself again. "Moron…"

            Kouga leapt back, grabbing Kagome with his uninjured arm and pushing her out of the way.

            "Stay away from MY woman!" Kouga yelled, glaring at Inu-Yasha who turned red and growled.

            "I wasn't after your woman! And she's not yours! And I hit you because…because I don't like you!" 

            Kagome was very confused. She was too busy trying to figure out Inu-Yasha to even pay attention to Kouga's words.

            "Kagome…is my mate."

            That sentence cause Kagome to jump up and stare at Kouga, who still had his arm around her and was grinning quite smugly, despite the fact that his arm was bleeding all over the floor.

            "Shut up! You can't talk that way about Ka- I mean, wen-, I mean, that girl! She's not your mate, and I'm going to…fight you! Yeah, I'm going to fight you! Not for Kago- THAT GIRL, just going to fight you because I friggin' feel like it!" Inu-Yasha grinned triumphantly and raised his claws again. 

            Kikyo smacked herself again. "Stupid, stupid! God, do you have NO intelligence at all!?" 

            Sesshoumaru leaned his head against Rin's, hiding his forever shamed-of-being-related-to-Inu-Yasha face. 

            Sango realized what Miroku was doing, just as he pressed his body right up against hers. She smacked him away from him, but that one stupid hand still refused to let go of his, as they watched the fight. 

            Kouga had just realized his arm was seriously bleeding, and seriously hurting as he collapsed to the ground. Inu-Yasha grinned and prepared to attack again, but just as he was about to Kagome knelt down by Kouga catching him as he collapsed to the ground.

            "They-they're…They're HUGGING each other!" Inu-Yasha thought to himself, backing away from the couple, his golden eyes narrowed in anger.

            "Prince Inu-Yasha, don't you know better?! Kouga-kun is injured!"

            "Kouga….kun?!" Inu-Yasha glared and ran off, pretending he didn't hear her. 

            Kikyo has a pretty good-sized bruise on her forehead from all the times she smacked herself. 

            And so, the night was over, the dance had finally ended. Sango looked thoughtful, Kagome looked angry, and Rin…was missing. 

            Rin walked slowly down the hall, balancing the tray of tea Sesshoumaru had asked her to fetch. Tonight, for the first time, she had discovered love. Or at least, what she thought was love. Rin had nothing in life but Sesshoumaru, without him, she had nothing really worth living for. But that was ok, because Sesshoumaru was all she needed in life.

            Jaken looked up at his master, very confused. 

            "Sesshoumaru-sama…Don't tell me, you've actually developed feelings for the human girl known as Rin?" 

            One must understand, that Sesshoumaru has a lot of pride in his name "Sessshoumaru the human-hater." It's a proud name, and one that caused almost all demons to look upon him with great respect. If word got out that Sesshoumaru loved a human, he would be mocked by all. Not too meantion, one just doesn't give Jaken good gossip.

            "No Jaken, you are mistaken there. I care not for the girl in anyway. I don't even find her attractive." A crash was heard outside, much like a sound of a fragile tea pot hitting the stone floor. Sesshoumaru was at the door in an instant and saw Rin running away, and realized she had heard. His gold eyes fell downwards with shame, staring at the shattered teapot outside his door. 

            "Jaken, clean up this mess. I shall return shortly." 

            Rin felt her heart break with the fragile teapot against the floor. She had been so sure that Sesshoumaru loved her, so sure that her fairy tale would come true. How could she have been so wrong? She had nothing left, Sesshoumaru had been everything to her. And with that thought in mind, Rin picked up a nearby sword, and stabbed herself with it.

Author's Commentary: Admit it, you knew I was going to leave it there. This last section is for MysticIceDragon, author of my favorite Inu-Yasha fic "Tainted Trust". It was her who insisted on this final moment in the story. 

Review Responses: 

Inuficcrzy: Well there you go. Inu-Kouga rivalry galore there!

Lilserenity:  You have only begun to witness the depths of my evilness…

DemonChic: Well, that's ok! I'm sure you spent your whole time being grounded just worrying over what will happen next in this fic! lol, j/k. Thanks for all the reviews!

Vegetpart9: You like Kouga, you get more Kouga. Simple as that. Actually, I like Kouga, so no matter what you guys say, you still get lots of Kouga. Lol

Kats02980416: Nah, I saved the fight until this chapter. I needed something to fill up space! 

Miss Coolio: Well, think of it this way. In the series, Kikyo  follows Inu-Yasha around trying to kill him and he still seems to like/love her. Calling him a moron seems pretty mild.

Mizz Dustkeeper: Sorry, you'll have to wait one more chapter before Sesshoumaru comes to terms with his feelings for Rin.

Lauren: Don't worry, my plan for Kikyo is all worked out. More Shippo? Ok then! I'll try and make Shippo appear next chapter.

Sprout: That's ok. I assumed you didn't really want my school work to suffer…or that perhaps you were a really obsessed fan that was going to chain me to my comp and force me to type and not allow me to ever attend school again! …Wait, I don't want to go to school…Please force me never to attend school again.

Higurashi Kagome: I was liking the whole fluff thing too, but as an angst writer, who surrounds herself with other angst writers, I had to throw in that bit in the end.

JessC: Thanks! Actually, I must agree. I re-read this fic over and over and continuously crack up at my own jokes!

Ice Dagger: Come on! She's got Kouga drooling over her! Who wouldn't want to be Kagome in a situation like that! (lol, j/k)

Mediaminer isn't working on my comp tonight! No new chapter for them yet, and I can't respond to the reviews!

Sorry!

Author's Shameless Plug: hehe…my website! Check it out while you're waiting for the new chapter perhaps?


	9. Chapter 9

"Promies Promises" 

By Pixie

Disclaimer: Not a chance…

Author's Commentary: I felt bad about the last chapter. I really did. That was a horrible cliffhanger, and to make it up to you, I am throwing in this chapter, though I suspect it will be rather short…

Chapter 9

Sesshoumaru arrived moments to late to stop Rin. He picked up the sword by her side, his face still emotionless. The demon prince sighed and stuck the sword into an empty sheath at his side. 

"Rin quit messing around. Get up." The demon lord ordered, staring at the young girl on the floor. 

"Rin I mean it, you'll catch a cold lying there on the floor." But still, the young lay there motionless.

Sesshoumaru knelt down, placing his hand on her soft hair, touching the radiant midnight locks.

"Rin, please get up?"

"Rin cannot get up Sesshoumaru. Rin is dead." The young girl stated, still lying motionless on the floor.

"Rin, you're not dead. Now, get up." Obediently, the girl stood up, her eyes wide. She remembered the sword going into her body, but why isn't she dead?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide and questioning. The demon sighed.

"Rin, is this the sword you tried to stab yourself with?" Sesshoumaru pulled out the sword from him side. Rin examined it closely, then nodded. "This is my sword here. Its magical and lacks the ability to kill. At full power, it can heal one hundred humans. When you tried to stab yourself with it, any wound you may have created was instantly healed." The young girl continued to stare at him, before finally she dissolved into giggles at her own silly mistake. 

And suddenly warm powerful arms, arms that had killed a thousand creatures before were wrapped around Rin. She gasped out loud as Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms, right off the floor in one graceful sweep.

"Rin, don't ever do that again. Please…from the moment I saw you, staring everyone down with complete lack of fear in your eyes, I was drawn to you. Please Rin, I can't lose you. I…I…"

And then as suddenly as he'd embraced her he dropped her. Jaken appeared around the corner in his slimy toad-like manner. Rin's heart was pounding and her mind was racing a hundred miles per hour as she wondered what Sesshoumaru was going to say before Jaken came. She remained a little while longer in that spot, even after Sesshoumaru had gone.

The very next evening, the Castle of the Western Kingdom was under attack. Sango and Kagome sat on the bed, on either side of Shippo. Sango had been re-tying his bow, Kagome had been giving him candy that she had snuck along from her home to the castle. Rin was, for some reason, asking Shippo a lot of questions about full-blooded demons. If either older girl suspected this had something to do with a certain pure-blooded Prince, they said nothing. It was at this peaceful moment that Miroku burst in through the door. For a moment the girls were confused. Miroku had no reason to be here, as none of them were taking a bath. 

"Shippo! You're needed! Its Naraku again…we need every spare fighter, including yourself. No one can seem to find Prince Inu-Yasha."

"A battle?" Sango asked as Shippo began trembling in Kagome's arms. 

"Naraku, a demon who, for years has been trying to conquer the Western Castle. I myself shall fight on the front line against him." And then Miroku started out the door. 

"Wait!" Sango rushed up to Miroku. 

"Ah! You want to give me a kiss for good luck Lady Sango? Very well, I suppose I shall let you." Miroku grinned at her, leaning in. 

"Where does this castle keep its weapons? I am the strongest demon fighter from my village (Miroku backed away from her at this point) and I intend to fight alongside you." Miroku seemed to think this over as Sango, not waiting for his answer began gathering up her armor. She quickly slipped into it, out of Miroku's sight of course. 

The second Sango stepped out whereing skin tight armor, Miroku couldn't help but agree it was a good idea for her to fight as well. 

"There ought to be a way for me to help as well!" Kagome burst out. She had never had to fight before, and had no idea how to help.

"If you must help Lady Kagome, go and fetch Prince Inu-Yasha!" And with that, Miroku and Sango ran out the door, followed by a shaking Shippo. Kagome looked at Rin. 

"The armory's not very far…from what I've learned, a bow and arrow might be pretty easy for someone with your build. Grab a weapon just in case, then find Inu-Yasha." Kagome nodded and ran off, leaving Rin behind.. Rin watched her leave, then darted out the door, running the other way. 

Kagome found the weapon supplies. Quite a few of the youkai women were volunteering to help, figuring this was their best chance to impress the missing Inu-Yasha. Kagome got there just in time to see Miroku leaving with a red slap mark on his face, a bump on his head, and Sango happily armed with what appeared to be a giant boomerang and a sword. Kagome grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows, and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. 

"Hey, you're not about to let your best guy go off without a favor from his woman, are you?" Kagome turned to see Kouga grinning arrogantly down at her. 

"Kouga…I'm not your-"

"I'm fighting on the front line this time! I've been practicing really hard to impress you, and I've gotten good enough to fight on the front line. Orders from the Prince Inu-Yasha himself!" That made Kagome worried. Inu-Yasha had probably shoved Kouga up to front line so he would get himself killed or something. She couldn't let Kouga go off like that. So Kagome untied a blue hair ribbon that she had been wearing and tied it around Kouga's arm for luck. He grinned like a kid who'd just been told it was Christmas every day and ran off, gone in a blink of an eye. 

Kagome hurried through the castle. She'd only been here about three days and she hadn't realized how many corridors there really were. 

"Oof!" Kagome fell backwards as she bumped into a man with long black hair.

"I'm sorry…Are you ok?" The violet eyed man leaned down and helped Kagome to her feet. She felt a slight blush creep across her face as his hand didn't leave hers. She smiled shyly, as did the strange black haired man. Kagome felt her face almost instinctly leaning in, drawn in by the beautiful violet eyes. 

"Prince Inu-Yasha! Oh good Lady Kagome, you found him!" Kagome backed away instantly, blushing like crazy, dropping his hand. A little…thing…was hopping towards them. 

"Myouga, you didn't have to skip out on the battle just to find me you know…" The violet eyed man folded his arms and stared at the little thing.

Kagome continued backing away, right against the stone wall.

"Inu-Yasha?" 

Author's Commentary: Oh yeah. I have a huge over fondness of plot twists. By the way, once again, the scene with Rin and the Tensaiga, is the idea of MysticIceDragon. She's awesome like that in thinking up fun ideas. Like I said, I typed this chapter up pretty fast so I didn't have to make you guys wait to find out what happened to Rin! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: The chapter is late again! I don't deserve to own Inu-Yasha…

Author's Commentary: Nothing really to say, except I'm finally going to start heating up the romance of Inu-Yasha and Kagome. If you haven't noticed I've been incorporating moments from the show. If you have a favourite moment, let me know, and I'll put it in.

Chapter 10:

            Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome, as Myouga tapped his little foot impatiently. The violet-eyed man twitched uncomfortably, and Myouga took the hint.

            "I'll see you in a minute Lord Inu-Yasha!" he called, hopping off. Kagome watched him go. Suddenly Inu-Yasha reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

            "I take it you don't like what you see?" 

            "Prince Inu-Yasha, is it really you?" The arrogant smirk, absent only moments before had returned, and she saw he really did look like Inu-Yasha…a little. 

            "Listen," his voice was urgent as he spoke, "You can't tell ANYONE about this! Only my father and Myouga know, and if anyone else where to find out…." Kagome thought about this and quickly nodded.

            "I'll never tell a soul Inu-Yasha!" Kagome promised to him. She realized only a moment too late she could have used that as blackmail to get him to be nice to her. 

            "Then I need your help. I don't have my demon blood tonight, but I want to help fight anyway. But its rather important I don't die. I want you to hide with the priestess, Kikyo is her name, I want you to hide with her, and if I'm in trouble, I want you to grab me and pull me into your hiding spot. Don't worry, I'm sure Kikyo will help you. She's also there to rescue wounded soilders. But she doesn't know about me, and being human and all." Kagome felt a bit sick over the idea of having to be in the midst of the battle, but she nodded anyway. 

            Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand, causing her heart to skip a beat. However, it quickly returned to normal as Inu-Yasha obviously had no notions of romance in mind, he simply dragged her down hallway after hallway. 

            Soon Kagome was hidden away in a spot where she could not easily be seen, but she could see Inu-Yasha and rescue him. It was a small room in the shrine, and the priestess had placed a seal so they could not be seen. 

            Kagome studied the priestess, trying not to look like she was staring. The priestess…Kikyo had Inu-Yasha called her? Kikyo had long black hair, identical to Kagome's, though maybe cut a little different. Her eyes were also brown, the same exact color as Kagome's. The resemblance was uncanny. Except, that the priestess had a strange bruise in the middle of her forehead.

            Kagome tore her gaze away from the priestess, who was staring at her with a strange expression and watched the battle. It seemed the attacker "Naraku" had brought along an army of spider demons. Inu-Yasha seemed to be having trouble with one spider in particular, one that was glowing pink. She studied it, unable to figure out why it was different.

            "Miss Kikyo? Why is that demon glowing pink?" Kagome pointed at the demon Inu-Yasha was fighting, and the priestess blinked. Her emotionless face actually looked surprised. 

            "So you can see the shards of the Shikon no Tama, can you? It was shattered years ago, and now the shards are gathered throughout the land. Kneel down girl, that human has no chance. Not against a demon like that. Maybe another spider out there, but he was foolish and took the big one. He'll die for sure."

            Kagome watched Inu-Yasha fight. She stared helplessly as suddenly the demon lashed out and bit Inu-Yasha. Kagome cried out.

            "Oh no, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome bit her tongue. Oops…She hoped Kikyo hadn't just heard her say that. The priestess stared, board, out the window. 

            "Of course…I should have known. His demon power fell into eclipse, but he still took on the strong demon…" Of course, by this time she was talking to herself, Kagome was already running towards Inu-Yasha. 

            Kikyo sat down in the corner. Inu-Yasha was part of her plan, yes, but she would not risk her life for him. 

            Tears poured down Kagome's face as she ran out on the battlefield. Miroku and Sango spotted her quickly and rushed to defend her as she grabbed Inu-Yasha out of the spider web he had been trapped in. She pulled with all her might, but the spider webs held him fast, as the spiders closed in on Kagome. 

            "Kitsune Bi!" Instantly, the spiders fled and the webs were burned away. Kagome smiled to Shippo, who stood quite proudly. He waved to her, and then ran off again. Miroku helped Kagome drag Inu-Yasha back to the shrine where Kikyo was. 

            "Oh Inu-Yasha…. Don't die on me Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo rolled her eyes and stared at them.

            "He'll never recover from that poison. Not as a human…" Kagome stared at her tearfully, not wanting her words to be true. Kagome touched a hand to Inu-Yasha's face, his skin felt icy under hers. 

            "Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Myouga hopped up. Kagome looked at him.

            "Weren't you supposed to be out there fighting?"

            The flea demon looked away. "Well you see…I was…on my way to go fight, when I sensed Inu-Yasha would need me here. So I hid out…I mean, waited here instead. Now I'm going to try to suck some of the poison out. I suggest you don't watch ladies." Kagome obediently turned away and Kikyo shut her eyes calmly. Myouga sucked out the poison, then rolled away, incredibly full from all the blood he drank. 

            "Kagome…" Inu-Yasha opened one violet eye and looked up at her. 

            "Why were you crying for me?" he asked weakly. 

            "I thought you might die…" Kagome confessed.

            "From this? You're crazy…" Kagome crossed her arms and looked away. Once and arrogant jerk, always an arrogant jerk. They sat silently for a while that way.

            "Your lap…" Kagome looked down at Inu-Yasha.

            "Will you lend me your lap?" Kagome looked startled, but moved Inu-Yasha onto her lap. 

            "There…is that better?"

            He sighed contently, then breathed in deep. 

            "You smell nice…" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. 

            "Wait a sec…I thought you said you hated my scent."

            "Well, I lied…." Kikyo glared murder at Kagome before she interrupted them.

            "Isn't this all sweet and touching?" 

            Kagome quickly pushed Inu-Yasha off her lap. 

Author's Commentary: lol, I love that scene!

I'm short on time, no time for review responses.


	11. Review Responses

"Review Responses"

They finally took up so much chapter space, they deserved their own section!

Yeah, I know, lots of disappointment because this isn't chapter 11. But Chapter 11 is about half-way done, saved on my other computer. But here, I'll give you a hint about something that goes on.

"Sit" 

Intriguing, no?

Sigh…responding to 3 pages of reviews…

X: Thanks! Don't worry I only abandon my unpopular/unliked stories. I actually think this one may beat out my old record and become….my most popular fic ever!

Kats02980416: Thanks, I just thought it would be cute to tie it in with the anime a little.

Tamababymiko-chan: Oh yeah. And Kouga's gonna keep pushing his luck. In about…2 to 3 chapters though, Kouga will finally get some punishment…sorta

Anonymous: Sorry, I'm a huge fan of leaving cliff-hangers (read any of my other stories, you'll see) Yeah I've noticed that Kouga and Hojo act alike…Maybe Kagome just attracts men like that? And I'm writing quickly…well sorta. 

Sprout: Kikyo, being the uncaring little thing she is, does not know that Inu changes.

Miss Coolio: Oh yeah. Its just not a good story unless Inu-Yasha's totally dense and being made fun of.

Child-of-the-Dawn: The monk/spider demon episode is one of my very favourites, and of course I must put in a scene where the two of them end up with his head in her lap.

Vegetpart9: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Inuficcrzy: Yeah. I have this tendency to make really cold-hearted girls in my fics. As a matter of fact, normally its Marron from DBZ. Someone's gotta be there to keep the two main characters from falling in love. And yes, as I was writing the ending, I realized I'd need Naraku in the story to end it the way I wanted it to end. Then I threw in the Shikon Jewel for the fun of it. Probably it won't play a big part.

Kali Kamiya: Thanks! I'm working really hard on the update now, and I'll probably have it posted by the end of the day.

Reynamangga: Don't worry. Kikyo will be punished! 

Pinkpiggy: I actually rather like Kikyo on the show too, especially when there's flashbacks of her and Inu-Yasha, she just seems like a lonely person who's lost the only person who will probably ever care for her. But as every author knows, every story needs and antagonist, and Kikyo fits the role. Plus, she rather perfectly slips into this "evil girl" role, don't you think?

Pinkpiggy: (yes again!) Oh yeah. Miroku will remain "in character". In about…4 to 5 chapters I'd say, he'll finally get his pervertness (new word!) punished.

Roxy-chick: I'm sorry! I'm working on the update! 

DemonChic: I will update soon. But you see, I just got the Inu-Yasha playstation game, and I've had to play it a lot to get…inspiration. Yeah that's it. Inspiration…

Child-of-the-Dawn: Yeah, Kikyo ruining that scene…that alone is cause enough to hate her.

Mkitty-chan: Don't worry, of course I'll continue. I'm a reader/writer, I know the frustration of having a favourite fic stopping and never continuing. 

Sprout: Everyone seems to like this scene. I hope you all like my choice of the scene that shows up in chapter 11…

Tamababymiko-chan:  Poor Inu-Yasha is going to have a bruise just like Kikyo's from being shoved off Kagome's lap! No, I'm just kidding. He's fine, as you'll see next chapter…or is he?

Vegetpart9: Glad you love it so much!

Silverstarlight: Ok, Peach Man scares me. That guy just looks…weird. But I know the scene you're talking about and I'll work on it.

Zephor: You're right, its been a while since I did some Sango/Miroku. All right. I'll make sure to add in a nice fluff moment for them.

Mizz Dustkeeper: Ooh….it could be foreshadowing! Kikyo may not know about the some stuff, but even she's not to dense to realize something slightly out of her plan is happening. And she's got to do something about it.

Aznwasabi: More requests for Peachman? I'll really have to work on that!

Kalika Higurasgu: Chinese Water Torture….Maybe. lol I'll keep it in mind!

Kanojo Miseru-to Kurai: Oh my gosh…how many reviews are from you here? Oro…Oh yeah, Inu-Yasha talking about two-timing, that's one of my favourtie scenes too. Demon PMS that makes you less cranky? Lol! Yeah! You can have all the guys you want from this show, but if you get near MY Kouga…grr…these reviewers have been giving me a lot of creative pain methods! I might just use one if you even look at Kouga! 

Mizz Dustkeeper: lol, gotta love the mushy stuff

Pinkpiggy: I love ruining touching moments! Kikyo ruins Inu-Yasha and Kagomes, Jaken messes up Sesshoumaru and Rin, And Miroku messes up his own moments!

The perpetually perky GC freak: I love that scene! Stupid dead pot of dirt zombie? I must say that's a new one!


	12. Chapter 11

"Promises Promises'

By Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. And because the fic's rated PG I can't tell you the things I'd do if I did own him.  


Author's Commentary: Woot! I got my comp all fixed up nicely, so now it almost runs at the speed of a normal computer bought five years ago.

Either way, it still runs way faster than it did before.

Chapter 11:

Miroku gently opened the door, revealing the sight of Kagome leaning up against the wall sound asleep, with a certain dog-earned Prince asleep in her lap. 

"Isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw?" Sango whsipered exitedly, leaning over Miroku's shoulder for a better look. 

"Well…I wouldn't say it's the cutest…" Sango turned and looked at him. He grinned, so she got his meaning. Sango turned slightly pink, as she realized she was leaning over Miroku's shoulder and she was pressed up against his back. Not too meantion, turning towards him had left her face only a few inches from his.

Miroku continued smiling.

"This is it!" He thought, "I just have to go for it and kiss her now!" He began to lean in. But at the same time, one of his hands "accidently" slipped backwards and landed on Sango's thigh. Being an inch from Sango's face only gave her a stronger smack it turned out. She shoved the monk aside and walked in to go wake Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

Miroku glared at his hands. "Why do you always do that!?" 

Kagome stirred gently awake as her friend woke her up. 

"Sango?" Kagome yawned, and felt something warm in her lap. Almost like a puppy. Assuming it was Shippo, and being too tired to realize she wasn't in her own bed, she reached down and touched the soft fluffy…ears? Kagome's hand jerked back along with all the memories of last night. Kagome blushed like wild and began stameering that it wasn't what it looked like. Miroku watched thoughtfully.

"Hey Sango-san, when my hand slipped back there, it wasn't what it looked like! It was all an innocent slip of the hand." Sango paused, then ripped a piece of armor off her shoulder and hurled it at Miroku, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.

Kagome quickly began shoving Inu-Yasha off her lap. Well, in theory, she was shoving him off her lap. In reality, she couldn't budge the half-demon. She pushed as hard as she could at the half-demon. 

Inu-Yasha's arm darted up, still asleep and wrapped itself around Kagome, pulling her down next to him in one swift motion. 

"Wasn't what it looked like huh?" Miroku kidded while Sango tried to rescue her friend. Each time Sango tried to pull Kagome away though, Inu-Yasha only pulled her closer. The sleeping Prince buried his face in her hair and breathed in.

"Kagome," he mumbled in his sleep, "Will you stay with me forever?" Miroku and even Sango dissolved in laughter. Kagome blushed, and prayed Inu-Yasha would wake up. She didn't all together mind being pressed up against Inu-Yasha's chest (though she could figure out why), it was just embraessing. 

Kikyo, by this tiem, was gagging. She pulled out a small necklace and a tiny scroll.

"If you want the half-demon to let go, simply place this necklace on him, then read the word on the scroll." Kikyo smiled, secretly fuming at Inu-Yasha. Kagome reached out with one hand the best she could and together she and Sango attacked the necklace to the still-asleep Inu-Yasha. Kagome opened up the scroll, but was confused by the message inside. Perhaps she couldn't see it, but it appeared to say…

"Osuwari?" And with the magic word spoken, Inu-Yasha's grip was broken, and he was awaken as eh crashed down into the ground. 

"What the hell?!" He grabbed and the necklace but it appeared to be rather stuck there. Kikyo laughed slightly, then walked off, unnoticed by all but one. 

He and Kikyo had their little game. She would walk off behind the shrine and he would meet her there.

He watched her go behind the shrine.

"Miroku…go take the girtls off to get dressed." Miroku, lookling like a kid on christmas morning, began directing the girls towartds the door. Miroku turned back one more time.

"Inu-Yasha, nice fake sleep there…"

"Fake?"

"You mean you were really asleep there?"

"Eh…eh…what do you mean Miroku? What did I do in my sleep?!" The monk sighed, realizing he had given Inu-Yash too much credit there and wlaked off, only to find the girls gone.

Sango nearly tripped over Shippo. 

"Sango!" The fox leapt up and hugged her. They had gotten a lot closer after last nights battle.when they had saved each other several times.

"Shippo! I was just going to take a bath, then get some sleep. You're probably tired too…"

Shippo nodded. "I'll go draw your bath though Sango!"

"Shiipo-chan, you don't have…" The fox was already gone and Sango was left following behind…

Sango wandered down the hall, on her way to her own room, when a partially opened door caught her eye. Being curious, she wandered up to the door. A small signplate on the door declared who's room it was.

"Why, this is Hoishi-sama's room…I didn't realize it was so close to ours." Somehow, Sango hadn't expected Miroku's room to be so neat and well-kept. She'd always envisioned him in a messy room that took hundreds of servents to clean up, with pictures of scantily clad woman everywhere. Sango looked in, just briefly, as no one else was up at this hour. 

That was when she noticed a strange noise in Miroku's room. It seeemed to be coming from the far wall. Sango walked across the room and pressed her ear up against the wall. The sound was faint from afar, but next to the wall Sango could hear clearly the sounds of running water. And something else…music perhaps? Sango pressed her ear up against even further and reconized the music. It was Shippo, humming. 

Sango's eyes narrowed as she suddenly realized how Miroku conviently walked in on their baths all the time. She slipped out of Miroku's room as quietly as she had snuck in and hurried off to her own room, plots of revenge formulating in her mind. 

Kagome slipped back into the shrine. She was a proper lady and proper ladies did not go around with men sleeping in their laps. She had every intention of apoligizing to Inu-Yasha. Kagome walked back into the shrine, and looked around for Inu-Yasha. That's funny…she didn't see him anywhere. She stepped in a little further, her soft slippers silent against the wooden floor. Kagome felt her heart pound as she wandered deeper into the shrine. She would have noticed if Inu-Yahsa left the shrine. 

Suddenly, Kagome heard a faint voice that she reconized. Inu-Yasha! Kagome looked around and saw a small hole in the wooden wall leading out to the back of the shrine. 

Kagome knelt down and looked out the hole and saw Inu-Yasha standing there with Kikyo. 

"That's funny…"Kagome thought, "What would Inu-Yasha be doing with Kikyo?" Kagome felt her heart sink ever so slowly, as she got the feeling she shouldn't be watching these two together, and yet she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Inu-Yasha…you don't love me anymore?" Kikyo looked up at him, her eyes and exprerssion dead as she studied his.

"Kikyo…" Inu-Yasha shook his head. The priestess moved towards Inu-Yasha and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself up aaginst him. Inu-Yasha returned the embrace, as he held on to Kikyo, holding her against him, resting softly in her hair.

"Didn't you know? I never stop thinking about you Kikyo…" 

Kagome's face turned a fiery red as she watched the scene in front of her. She longed to call out to Inu-Yasha, but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat, and she couldn't speak at all.

Kikyo looked up at Inu-Yasha, studying his golden eyes. A new sort of emotion was tugging at her heart. Pity? Did she pity the half-demon? She could see through his eyes that his heart was torn in two, and he couldn't decide how he felt about either girl. Yes, she felt pity for the half-demon. He had begun developing real feelings for the girl called Kagome, and now, he was slowly realizing he had to kill her. Kikyo leaned forward, before she could stop herself, she pressed her lips to Inu-Yasha's. She could feel his surprise, as the two of them had rarely been affectionete like this for fear of being caught.

Inu-Yasha had never felt so caught off guard before. Kikyo's kiss tasted bitter, but a good kind of bitter, like a medicine you knew was going to make you better. He felt himself return the kiss, like he was moving in a slow motion dream world.

Kikyo broke apart, too many emotions pulling at her heart at once. She dismissed them all as 'being caught up in the moment,' and pulled away from Inu-Yasha. She smiled at him, and walked off ever so slightly. Kikyo knew she had confused him even worse now.

"Inu-Yasha…this kiss was real…" And with that final statement, Kikyo walked off, leaving Inu-Yasha with much to think about.

Kagome felt a tear trickle down her face as she finally broke her gaze. She knew she could no longer speak to Inu-Yasha and she fled. As fuzzy and confused as her mind felt, one thought remained clear. Today was the day, the first day, that if a girl chose too, she could go home again, if she didn't like the Prince, or ever consider marrying him. Kagome felt tear after tear fall, as she ran back to the castle. She had a lot of packing to do after all.

She was going home.

Author's Commentary: Holy Shippo, what have I done now? 


	13. Chapter 12

."Promises Promises"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: Even after such a long time, I still don't own Inu-Yasha

Author's Commentary: No I didn't fall off the face of the Earth. I just took a small break from writing. Needed to sort out a few ideas, do a few hundred projects for school….Back now though! SORRY!!!!!!

Chapter 13

With a deep sigh, a certain black haired girl flopped back on the Prince's bed. She smiled blissfully as she breathed in the scent of the Prince. Recently, and so suddenly, she had come to the realization that she loved him, and now she needed to tell him how she felt. 

The door opened slightly and the girl looked up in anticipation. 

"Rin – You're here?" Rin sat up and nodded, as she felt all the words leave her throat. Even with her years spent as an orphan, she had never felt a fear so great.

"You look sick. Shall I fetch the priestess?" Sesshoumaru turned back towards the door.

"N-NO!" Rin blushed at her outburst as Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Um…I mean, no, I'm not sick…."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru shut the door and went and sat down by Rin on his bed. "Did you need something?" he asked her sensibly. After all, it wasn't every day Sesshoumaru walked in his room to see Rin sitting there. Rin took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…I've been feeling a little strange recently." Sesshoumaru rose again, presumably to get the priestess for her. Rin reached out and grabbed the demon's arm and pulled him back down, staring at him, right into those concerned golden eyes. 

"My body isn't sick. My heart was sick…All the time it hurt so bad! I-I…I couldn't breathe right sometimes, I'd feel all confused and sad, and mixed up. I was so sad…my heart felt like a bucket…no an ocean of sorrow weighing me down and crushing my heart." Rin felt her eyes fill with tears and she tried desperately not to cry in front of the Prince she adored. But tears sometime have a mind of their own, and Rin felt her own tears spill down her face. Sesshoumaru saw her tears and his heart gave a rare stir. He reached out pulled the tiny girl into his arms. Rin buried her face in his strong shoulder, and Sesshoumaru didn't even mind when she got the fabric wet. 

"I didn't know…I didn't know why I felt this way, why I was so sad and confused. Then I realized Sesshoumaru-sama…." Rin felt her breath leave her again. She pulled away from Sesshoumaru, looking into his eyes, for some sort of sign, some sort of sign.

"Sesshoumaru-sama….I-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your tea is ready!" Jaken burst into the door, a cup in one hand and a small pot of tea in the other. He looked up and saw Rin sitting there, and Sesshoumaru's arms around her.

"Am I interrupting something Lord Sesshoumaru…?"

Inu-Yasha walked along the path back to his castle, thoroughly disgusted with himself. He couldn't figure out why. He'd just had a nice moment with Kikyo. Was that upsetting him? He couldn't figure out why…He loved Kikyo, right? She normally wasn't so forward with him, and it was rather nice not to get mixed signals from a girl once. Not like some girls he could mention…Kagome, for example. Some days she seemed like she was in love with him, other days she hated him, it was so confusing! Why couldn't she just tell him if she liked him or not?! 

Wait a second…Inu-Yasha paused. Why did he care so much how Kagome felt about him? He was just going to kill her right? Inu-Yasha stopped. Kill her? Something about that thought didn't sit right. What would it be like if Kagome died? Inu-Yasha thought about this. He was caught off guard completely by the wave of sorrow he felt, hitting him like a ton of bricks. He felt his lungs collapse within themselves, or so it felt. 

"Ka-Kagome!" 

"Hate to tell you this dog-face but Kagome's already gone…"

"Gone…no…I didn't want to kill her!"

"What the hell are you babbling about mutt? Kagome ain't dead, she's gone home." Inu-Yasha snapped back to reality to see a very pissed looking Kouga glaring down at him. Inu-Yasha stood up, returning Kouga's glare. 

"The hell are you talking about Kouga?"

"She saw. She knows." Kouga announced flatly. "Granted, she doesn't know everything like I do. She doesn't know that you wanted her dead. I was going to save her myself, but since she's gone home, she's safe." 

Inu-Yasha snapped. His golden eyes widened. Kouga…Kouga knew?! He could have ruined everything Inu-Yasha and Kagome could have had. Inu-Yasha cursed to himself. Kikyo. Kouga would have ruined everything he and KIKYO were going to have together. Instead, the wolf chose to quietly try to make Kagome fall in love with him to protect her. Inu-Yasha hung his head in shame. Kouga snorted.

"You digust me." And with that the wolf ran off. Inu-Yasha didn't bother to chase him. He ran back towards the castle. He needed to get to Kagome before she left. 

He found Sango in her room, alone. She appeared to be rigging up some sort of net above the door. 

"Kagome-chan? Not here. She left a while ago. I thought you two were getting along, but she came up here, packed her stuff and left. I barely even got a good-bye." Sango frowned at this face. Inu-Yasha felt devastated. Now he could never be with Kagome…hey, why did that matter? He had Kikyo…

"Oh! Prince Inu-Yasha, the guard around here….Kouga I think his name is? He said he was going to visit Kagome-chan. Perhaps you can get some information on her from him!" Inu-Yasha didn't need to hear more. He was off like a shot. Sango shrugged and went back to her net. 

Inu-Yasha grabbed his extra robes and stuffed them down his shirt, while attempting to strap on the Tetsusaiga at the same time. Kagome's carriage would have probably been arriving home by now….Kouga probably already caught up to her. But if Inu-Yasha left now, he might be able to catch her.

"Ah, Inu-Yasha! Going to fetch Lady Kagome are you?" Inu-Yasha turned quickly and saw Miroku standing there. 

"Nu-Nuh…Nuh uh!" Inu-Yasha retorted. "I'm jus' carrying around my clothes and sword because…because…because I friggin' can!" Miroku sighed and almost began to comment on that, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. He simply nodded wisely, and walked off. He heard Inu-Yasha sit down behind him, and figured the half-demon would sulk until no one was around. At this rate, Kagome would be married and have grandchildren, before Inu-Yasha went and got her. 

Kagome sighed and stared out her bedroom window. She was home again, yes, but something in her heart was missing. She had given part of her heart to the dog-eared Prince, and he had stepped on it. Kagome shook head as tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't think about Inu-Yasha now. Not here. 

What was wrong with her? Kagome could clearly see Inu-Yasha loved Kikyo, so why did it hurt so bad thinking about him? Kagome didn't stand a chance with Inu-Yasha. But still, something was there…something about him. Something that placed a great sorrow, to the point where she couldn't breathe. Rin may have been confused by this feeling in her heart, but Kagome was older and Kagome knew.

"I-I….I love Inu-Yasha?" 

Kagome felt her heart flutter with the words, and the sorrow lift ever so slightly. She needed to see Inu-Yasha. She needed to know if he felt the same, in any way.

Kouga looked up at Kagome's house and smiled ever so slightly. Kagome would be so happy! And with that thought, he leaped up in the air, heading right toward's her house.

"Kagome-chan!" The voice her mother inturrupted her thoughts. "You have a vistor dear…it looks like a demon, and he seems very insistant on seeing you…"

Kagome's heart leapt.

"Inu-Yasha!"


	14. Chapter 13

"Promises Promises"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: Ha! As if…

Author's Commentary: Well, I finally knew it was time to update when I re-read this story, got to the last chapter, and was angry that it wasn't updated. "Stupid author, hasn't updated in…hey, this is my story!" yeah. I'm having issues. ^^;;;;;

            Chapter 13:

            Kagome grabbed her favorite silver kimono and flung it over her other layers, twisting, jumping and tugging to put it on. She paused only briefly in front her mirror. She wished she had been in a better mood today, at least good enough to fix up her hair. It still fell down among her shoulders, much to her despair. She smoothed it down the best she could and sighed, knowing it would have to do for now. Her eyes still looked somewhat red from crying, and tiny streaks where her tears were still glittered on her cheeks. She was a mess, but Inu-Yasha was here, and nothing else mattered but that. 

            She ran down the stairs, taking them two or three at a time, a habit, which had been broken since Kagome was a child. She paused in front of the door, smoothed out her hair and kimono and opened the door, bowing to her guest. She opened her eyes to find a bouquet of flowers, looking as if they'd traveled a ways. A few petals were missing and they were slightly ruffled, as if a certain demon had shoved them down his shirt when he was running.

            Inu-Yasha drew in his breath at the site of Kagome as she stood up, staring at the flowers in wonder. He knew that ladies of Kagome's world weren't supposed to have their hair down often, but he couldn't help but love it when she did. The silver of her kimono reflected onto her hair, making in shine like the full moon.

            "Flowers?" she questioned him. Inu-Yasha felt his face turn red as her beautiful bluish gray eyes, her ocean in the storm eyes, stared up at him. 

            "I…uh…thought they'd look nice…in your house!" Inu-Yasha nodded and shoved the flowers at her, hoping she'd take them soon and end his agony of holding them.

            "Inu-Yasha…you came all this way to bring me flowers?" Inu-Yasha stared down at the ground. _She isn't coming back with me…She hates me too much_. He had hoped when he came here that Kagome would agree to come back with him, but she was still just standing there. Inu-Yasha nodded glumly and turned away from her.

            Kouga smacked his forehead from his perch on Kagome's roof. _Idiot…I gave him a chance to beat me here and see Kagome first and he blows it. Well I guess I have to wait until he leaves then drag Kagome back myself. For me this time though…_

            Inu-Yasha sighed as he looked back over his shoulder at Kagome's house. He could still see the glimmer of silver at the doorway, and left it behind. 

            "Inu-Yasha...wait…" Kagome whispered softly to herself. "Don't leave me…Not again." She stepped out the door and watched sadly as the red-robed hanyou walked away from her. She had so hoped he had come to get her, to make her come back. But instead he had brought flowers…an apology? She ran out into the street, her sandals clicking against the stone as she chased after the demon. 

            "Inu-Yasha…wait! Inu-Yasha!" It was no use…he couldn't hear her. Suddenly she felt herself scooped up and realized the ground was suddenly very far below her feet. She glanced up, and blinked questioningly at the pair of blue eyes smiling down at her.

            "One beautiful Princess and idiot Prince reunion coming up…Hold on tight." Kagome had barely blinked when they came to screeching halt. She felt Kouga gently set her down as she opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha standing there looking very confused. 

            "You weren't thinking of leaving me again, were you Inu-Yasha?" Kouga sensed this was a very good time to leave and ran off, with Inu-Yasha watching him curiously. _That guy…he's something else_. 

            "Kagome…" Almost impulsively, Inu-Yasha took a step towards Kagome, closing the gap in between them and putting his arms around her in a hug. Kagome gasped softly as she felt his strong grip around her, making her feel very soft and fragile in his arms.

            _This would be the nicest feeling in the world if he didn't love Kikyo…_

Author's Commentary: Its short, sorry! And its all about Inu-Yasha and Kagome (but what's really wrong with that?). Wednesday, however, I'm leaving on vacation for two weeks. I'll try and update once more before I leave! 


	15. Chapter 14

"Promises Promises"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: ::insert creative disclaimer here::

Author's Commentary: You know, I had this all typed and ready to go before I left? And fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload it! I was so bummed. But here it is, Chapter 14! 

Chapter 14

            Sango stared at her net. Twice now she'd turned on the bath water and pretended to be taking a bath, but still no monk. The hour of her revenge was finally here, and he was late! She examined the net again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice nagged her, saying she shouldn't be using her demon hunting skills for petty things like this…but she ignored the voice. Because, quite obviously, this was no petty thing. _It'll backfire…_the little voice continued in Sango's mind. She couldn't see a way it would backfire. She had used this trap hundreds of times before. When someone entered the room, they would step onto the net, which would fling them in the air. In Miroku's case, it would fling him right onto Sango's bed. 

            Sango wanted to humiliate the houshi, not kill him. Though she was a bit concerned about letting the monk near her bed…But Shippo was waiting under the bed. He would spring out and tie Miroku down. Then, the fox had explained, he would have to leave, or else risk being in very big trouble. From there, Sango could torture the monk however she saw fitting. 

Sango grinned at her reflection in the mirror, admiring her new cherry blossom lip color. It had been a gift from Kagome, and though the demon slayer had never found much need for lip color and other such silly things, she had grown rather fond of the beautiful pink color that shimmered on her lips. Suddenly, Sango thought of how Miroku would look in this color. She giggled at the image and decided one of the things she should do when she finally catches him, is find out just how he looks in that coloring…

Rin sighed, all her courage gone. Sesshomaru released her, and for a moment, Rin's heart fell, but then she saw him glaring murder at his servant and decided perhaps she still had hope after all. The little green man walked out of the door, much quieter than he had come in, leaving the tea behind. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, though he could easily see her heart wasn't in it as she got off his bed and headed towards the door.

_Come on…if you don't tell her now, she'll walk away._ "Rin, wait. Allow me to…walk you to your room." Sesshomaru could have slapped himself. Walk her to her room wasn't exactly 'I love you'. It was more along the lines of something his half-wit brother would say to a girl. Rin stared at him curiously, before nodding. Sesshomaru exited his bed gracefully as he moved alongside Rin and opened the door for her. 

Meanwhile…

Inu-Yasha sighed contently in Kagome's hair. _This would be the greatest thing in the world_ he thought _if only Kikyo wasn't back at the castle waiting for me._ Without breaking the embrace, Inu-Yasha took one hand and swept Kagome's legs out from underneath her. She blinked in surprise, but Inu-Yasha's gaze seemed reassuring. She tightened her grip around him, and he around her as they took off back towards the castle. 

"Kagome I…"

"Yes Inu-Yasha?"

"Never mind…"

The couple landed outside, still wrapped up in each other's arms for a moment. Inu-Yasha didn't feel he'd ever let go, and Kagome didn't want too, but she knew she had to go find Kouga and say thank you to him. She gently pushed Inu-Yasha away and smiled at him before running off inside. The half-demon started after her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who would dare stop the Prince, but his eyes softened as he saw Kikyo standing there.

Sango sighed as she turned on the water yet again. She let it go, until a bath would have been about full, then turned off the water. If Miroku didn't hurry up and fall into her trap someone else would. Sango had a sudden image of Kagome or Rin flying through the air and landing in her trap. She heard footsteps outside, and crouched by the door. _Click, Click…_ The sound of the monk's staff was unmistakable. The door flung open.

"Lady San…" and then there was a small click and the sound of a monk flying through the air. A very lovely sound of you asked Sango. He landed smack on his back, right on Sango's bed and before he could blink, Shippo had tied one limb to each bedpost. Sango wondered if the kitsune was really as innocent as he appeared, tying Miroku like that.

"Lady Sango! Well, well, well, I knew you wanted me. I just didn't think you were this excited about it." Sango smirked and Miroku's grin slowly faded. She held up her beautiful cherry blossom lip color, the very shade she was wearing that day and approached him, leaning over the bed. However, applying the color was a task easier said than done. Miroku turned his head away from Sango. Determined, the demon slayer climbed right up on top of Miroku, throwing one leg on either side of him, an act that caused the monk to turn a bright shade of red. She leaned down and grabbed his chin with one hand and the lip color in the other. Miroku, however, was still quite squirmy, and ended up with lip color smeared over the bottom half of his face. With a quick and rather skillful toss of his head, Sango felt the lip color fly from her hand and then…

"Woah…Miroku, I didn't think you'd ever even get a girl to talk to you, much less THIS!" Sango turned and saw Inu-Yasha standing at the door, arms folded. He'd given Kikyo a quick hello, then ran off after Kagome. Speaking of which, Kagome was right next to Inu-Yasha and was staring at her roommate with an odd and shocked expression. Rin, who of course was right behind with Sesshomaru, blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, more expression than he usually showed. 

            It was that exact moment as well, when Sango realized what they were seeing. Her, on top of a tied down Miroku. Her lip color, the lip color she was wearing, smeared all over the bottom half of his face, and thanks to the monk's squirming, even on some of his neck. Sango turned bright red and jumped off Miroku, who, though slightly pink in the cheeks, seemed rather happy and dazed. 

The group continued to stare at Sango. They all seemed to realize, that, as Miroku was involved here, there was no way this could be what it looked like. 

Author's Commentary: I know you guys are not going to like hearing this….but I have to leave again. In 4 days, until mid-july. SORRY!!!!! But I will update as much as I can until then!


	16. Chapter 15

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: Sigh. Not mine.

Author's Commentary: I have an excuse! Shortly after updating, my computer was broken. It wouldn't even turn on. And then, for only a little while, it was fixed! And then broken again. Just two days ago, I arrived home from another trip and found a new computer. But I really did have an excuse for not updating.

Chapter 15:

Rin smiled as she listened to Sango's story of how she was going to humiliate Miroku. Of course she believed Sango. Kagome as well, looked like she believed her. Miroku still looked dazed. Inu-Yasha looked confused, and Sesshoumaru…well he looked like he always did.

Rin had yet to figure out Sesshoumaru. He seemed like he always had something he wanted to say to her, but he never did. Even after he volunteered to walk her back, he neither said, nor did anything. He was as cool, calm and distant as ever. It made Rin terribly frustrated. Why he couldn't he be more like…Miroku? Well, not more perverted, but more open about his feelings. It frustrated her, the way he always seemed so aloof and the more she wanted to be close to him, the more he pushed her away. 

But aloofness didn't seem to be the worst of the problem. From the way Rin saw it, Miroku very much liked Sango. She probably liked him back. But, the fact that he was such a pervert and always trying to feel her (Sango) up, meant that he didn't know she liked him back. The way Rin saw it, this was Miroku's way of being polite. It was twisted, but he didn't want to force his feelings on her. 

Inu-Yasha on the other hand, seemed to like Kagome just fine. But from what Kagome told her, he also had another woman, though Kagome wouldn't say who. And he liked her as well. Kagome really REALLY liked Inu-Yasha, but didn't know if she should tell him or not, because of this other woman. 

And Kouga seemed to like Kagome, but seemed more interested in doing whatever made her happy. 

But Rin liked Sesshoumaru, and she thought Sesshoumaru liked her, there was no one in their way, so why on Earth did he still act that way? But she had no time to ponder that right now as Kouga burst into the room. 

"Nar…ku….here…Mir…Inu…Yah….need….you…front…line," the out of breath wolf-demon panted. He pointed at Sesshoumaru and Sango too, indicating that they could probably use their help as well. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. 

"Its going to be a bad battle. I can smell blood already…" He looked over at Kagome and caught her eye and for a moment, his eyes seemed to soften, but it was only a fleeting glance as then he turned away from her. 

"Stay here Kagome. Stay hidden." And with those words, he was off, followed by Kouga, Miroku, and Sango. 

"Remember their faces Rin. That may be the last time you see them. Inu-Yasha is right, this will be a bad battle." Rin watched them go and turned to see if Kagome had as well. Rin's eyes widened as she saw tears falling softly down her friend's face. Rin slipped out of the room and felt Sesshoumaru following her. 

"You're crying." Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and was surprised to feel that she did indeed have tears. 

"I wouldn't want you to die." Rin's voice sounded small, and empty in the hallway. As everyone else was racing off to fight, the hall was empty and Rin heard her voice echo slightly. 

"Master Sesshoumaru! Master Sesshoumaru!" The toadish voice of Jaken came echoing down the hall, interrupting Rin yet again. Angry and frustrated she strolled right past Sesshoumaru and kicked the toad into a nearby linen closet and slamming the door. She spun around to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

_Uh oh…this isn't going to be-_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off at the feeling of Sesshoumaru's lips against her's. She stumbled backwards, ever so slightly, leaning against the linen closet door, but this didn't seem to throw off Sesshoumaru in the slightest. His kiss was bittersweet, and salty, but perhaps that was just the taste of her tears. He parted his lips ever so slightly, deepening the kiss, but just as Rin was about to, he broke away. 

"The air in the linen closet will run out shortly. Perhaps we should let my servant out?" Rin realized they had been leaning against the door of the closet she kicked Jaken in and blushed as their kiss had trapped him inside.

_"How can he make a joke at a time like this? My heart is pounding so loud and can hear it in my ears!" _But she managed a shaky smile and stepped away from the door. Jaken, who had been pressing up against the door, suddenly fell over when Rin unexpectedly opened the door. He brushed himself off, trying to look dignified. 

"And what were you two doing out here anyway!?" He demanded in his toad-like voice. Rin looked away, bright red now, but as always Sesshoumaru kept his cool.

"It is not your place to ask a question Jaken." Jaken looked embarrassed and quickly walked off, mumbling something about going to get armor ready for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru followed, dignified as always, and without a glance back at Rin. Rin smiled, and watched as he left.

"Well, perhaps he and I aren't that bad off afterall.."

But there was still the battle to come.

Author's Commentary: Finally. ^^ I've been planning this moment since the beginning, of Rin finally getting fed up with Jaken and Sesshoumaru kissing her. Wasn't that sweet?


	17. Chapter 16

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: New episodes of Inu-Yasha. I don't own them.

Author's Commentary: GOMEN NASAI!!!!! I have an excuse! I was skimming through some stuff for school when I came across a letter from one of my AP teachers. Turns out I was supposed to have read 4 novels for school. So I locked myself in my room, buckled down and read until I collapsed. I finished up the day before school started. This year, I am taking two AP courses (college level courses you take in high school), two Advanced Courses (just plain hard courses) Chemistry (Which my teacher likes to brag that its as hard as an AP course) and Spanish (Mucho Gusto. That's all I know.) You know I love you guys, but this schedule is murder. I have 5 to 6 hours of homework on light nights. I'm going to die. Expect updates…maybe weekly? On the bright side though, I'm now a junior! Isn't that awesome?!

Chapter 15:

The world behind the shrine had always been her sanctuary. And out of respect for the gods, no fighting took place near the shrine. However, it was positioned so one could have an excellent view of the fight. And this is where the priestess known as Kikyo sat to watch the battle, curled up safely in her love's arms. 

Well, perhaps its inaccurate to call him her love. For you see, Kikyo never really loved the person. She loved the power they held, the material wealth they could bring her, and occasionally she loved the way they looked. But she never really loved the person. But you mustn't call Kikyo a bad person. She was very lonely, her life in the shrine demanded her to be, and she longed to be free and happy like the many young maidens who ran around batting their eyelashes in hopes of winning fair Prince's heart….or at the very least, one of the handsome guards that were always hanging around the castle. Lonely people often turn into desperate people. They crave love and attention so bad, they will do strange and sometimes horrible things to get it. Kikyo craved love and attention, but she craved power as well, and this is why she sat behind the shrine, curled up in Naraku's arms, watching Inu-Yasha brave and prince-like, fight off a horde of demons. 

Kikyo felt his strong arms tighten around her midsection, and watched the bloody scene around her as they sat there, lovers watching the sun set on a romantic evening. She smiled, almost mischievously to herself. 

"There's more than one way to get power Inu-Yasha…."

******

Sango hurled her boomerang expertly watching as it sliced two demons in half at once. She reached out to grab it when she felt something behind her. She turned, reaching for a short sword, but saw it was only Miroku, who had taken out a demon sneaking up on Sango from behind. She smiled at him, and felt her boomerang land perfectly in her hand. 

"Thanks." 

"Don't worry Sango, I got your back." The monk smiled and moved up so he was back to back with Sango and the two of them fought together, a double force fighting as one and the battle raged on. Sango felt her body grow tired as the day and the fighting seemed to drag on. The sun was hot over head, and beginning to make Sango feel a bit dizzy. The smell of blood emanated through the air, creating a nauseating feeling through everyone. Only the demons seemed unfazed by the smells and sights around them, as a matter of fact, the smell and feel of the blood seemed to excite them and encourage them to fight even more, even harder. 

The sun continued to beat down upon Sango, and the heat made her dizzy. Suddenly, for a brief moment, she stumbled, dizzy by the heat. She quickly regained her composure, only to find out she had gained it a half-second to late.

A nameless demon had noticed Sango's brief lapse and taken advantage of the moment. She glanced up just in time to see the unavoidable spear coming towards her head and its crash into Miroku.

"Come on Rin! I'm wearing at least 100 more layers than you, and I'm still moving faster!" Kagome said hurriedly as she half-dragged the poor girl outside. The twosome glanced around one more time to make sure no one was watching before they ducked into the shrine. The two glanced over at each other and giggled, one of the only bits of happiness for miles. They had snuck out of the castle into the shrine to watch the battle. Rin wanted to go to make sure Sesshoumaru was ok. And Kagome said she was going to keep Rin company, but the second the two reached the windows, her eyes darted around looking for a familiar set of fluffy ears. The two of them glanced through every hole, every window, every crack and eventually Rin spotted Sesshoumaru easily taking out any demon that went his way. 

Kagome glanced around and spotted another small hole in the wall. She did not recognize it as the hole she glanced through to see Kikyo and Inu-Yasha together before. She bent down and peered through it now. 

Outside, it was peaceful and Kagome nearly walked away when suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She adjusted her angle and looked a little closer. It was Kikyo! And…someone else whom Kagome didn't recognize. 

"Hey, Rin, look at this." Rin glanced over to Kagome, a slight annoyance over being distracted from Sesshoumaru. Kagome pointed out the little hole. "Who's that with the shrine maiden?"

Rin walked over, dragging her feet slightly and glanced out. "No idea. Probably some guard. What a scandal though, aren't those maidens supposed to avoid love and junk?" Kagome nodded and continued to watch the two. Rin wandered back to the other window. 

"Ooh, Kagome, there's _Innnuuuu-Yasshhhhaaaa…." _Rin made small kissing noises at Kagome, taunting in a sing-song sorta voice and pointed out the window. Kagome hurried over, ignoring Rin's mocking and glanced out just to see Inu-Yasha heroically slice about 10 demons in two with one swing. Rin gave a low whistle as he did so. "That's good…" 

Watching Inu-Yasha, Kagome felt strangely sad. And she felt sorry for him. She knew he probably loved Kikyo, and yet she was off with another man as he was out risking his life for the place she lived. 

_"I wouldn't treat you so bad Inu-Yasha. I would stand by your side forever…"_

"And I will." Kagome added outloud, and ignoring Rin's strange expression, she walked off back towards the castle.

Author's Commentary: So? What do you think? And while I'm at it, anyone know what a "bop tip" is? My friend got a flame from someone who claimed she was a "bop tip". We're mystified.


	18. Chapter 17

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but for all the hard work I've done, I think it deserves to be mine.

Author's Commentary: hehe…I'm going to be even slower now. I just borrowed the Chobits boxset and the Rurouni Kenshin box set. ^^ 

Chapter 17

Sango watched him fall, an expression of horror etched on her face. "Miroku!" With a hurl of her boomerang, the demon that had taken him out fell as quickly as he had and she grabbed Miroku in her arms. She gently pulled the spear out of his stomach and ripped off part of his own robes to use as bandages. 

"San…go…I always thought….we'd be…some…where…more romantic….when you started…ripping off…my clothes…." Miroku said weakly and even managed a smile at her. Sango glared at him, tears in her eyes, then continued bandaging. Miroku closed his eyes, and seemed to relax a little and Sango knew he'd fallen unconscious from the pain. She grabbed her boomerang and strapped it to her back, then grabbed Miroku's staff and did the same. Then she picked up Miroku, slipping on hand under his legs and the other under his arm and carrying him bridal style. She realized they would probably both be killed on the way to safety but it was worth the risk. 

Suddenly a flash of red went over Sango's head and Inu-Yasha landed in front of them, brandishing his sword like a true prince. 

"Go you idiot girl! I'll kill everything that attempts an attack on you, just get him out of here!" Sango nodded, in awe that Inu-Yasha would care so much for his friend and then she took off running, not even seeming to notice all of Miroku's weight in her arms. Inu-Yasha leapt along side them, attacking demons left and right. Eventually, they got near enough to the shrine that the fighting from Inu-Yasha ceased and Sango slipped inside, Miroku finally beginning to feel heavy. Inu-Yasha leapt up high and began heading back to the battlefield, but some twist of fate made him look back, his eyes glancing over the back of the shrine. 

"Naraku! And…Kagome?" He landed on the ground, staring at the shrine, the back of which was no longer visible. Inu-Yasha was troubled. It didn't seem like something Kagome would do. Not something she'd do at all. And then, as if she knew what he was thinking, Kagome crashed right into him. Inu-Yasha, in one fluid motion grabbed his sword and swung, managing to stop it only inches away from Kagome's face. Rin gasped and yanked Kagome back away from the blade. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in realization of who it was and quickly put the sword away. 

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha looked back at the shrine and realized that must have been where she just was. For a moment, he was about to ask her what she was doing with Naraku, but then he realized something. He had taken a pretty big leap away from the shrine. From where he had seen her, there was no way Kagome could have caught up with him. So that means it wasn't Kagome behind the shrine…

"Kikyo…"

Sango set Miroku down gently on the floor, her arms tired from carrying him. She glanced around the shrine and found some real bandages and some herbs as well. Healing wasn't her number one skill, but she knew what she was doing. She stepped outside and gathered water from a well that sat near the shrine and brought it in. She went back in and looked at the unconscious Miroku. She walked over to the herbal selection and picked out a few. She sliced them up as evenly as she could, considering she was using her sword to do so. She mixed the healing herbs with the water she had collected, creating a paste-like mixture. 

Gently she reached for Miroku's robes and felt her face go hot. She tried to shake off the feelings but as she pulled the robes down to expose his chest and stomach, her faced burned with embarrassment. She spread the paste as quickly as she could without doing a bad job, then tied around clean bandages. Miroku stirred slightly under her care and Sango blushed. As soon as she was finished, not wanting to hear the monk's comments when he woke up, she went off to a corner and lay down to rest. 

She was awoken, though she wasn't sure how much later by a small creak in the floor. A demon huntress' instincts at work there. Miroku was obviously awake. However, she remained in a state of feigned sleep, still not ready to face him.

"So, you helped me out, did you Sango?" Sango wondered for a moment if he knew she was awake, but then she realized he was musing to himself.

"I never thought you'd do something like that. Never even dreamed it. I took that blow for you, ready to die, figuring you'd leave me out there to do so, if it didn't kill me instantly. Perhaps…I misjudged you all along then?" He sighed and Sango wondered what on Earth he was talking about.

"You really are beautiful, Sango." Sango had to work to control her blush. Was it just her, or did it sound like his voice had gotten a lot closer?

Suddenly, she got her answer as she felt the monk's lips brush briefly against her's.

Author's Commentary: I swear, this wasn't where I planned on leaving it, its just I'm leaving for school in 2 minutes and I need time to post it!


	19. Chapter 18

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: blah blah blah….disclaimed!

Author's Commentary: Well well well…Since I've gotten complaints about Inu-Yasha and Kagome getting together too fast, I decided to throw in yet another chapter to mix things up a bit. You all seem to like Mir/San and Sessh/Rin, so I'll leave those guys alone. My reasoning for the fast get-together is this: It was Kikyo's plan for Inu-Yasha to be with Kagome. So, he's sorta forcing himself to feel for Kagome. And Kagome…hey she's got the hottest guy within miles and he's acting interested in her. Who wouldn't get all fluttery? But now my dear reviewers, thanks to you and your thoughtful comments, change is in the air yet again….

Chapter 18

Inu-Yasha was mystified. What on earth was Kikyo doing with Naraku? How dare she?! Who did she think she was? Inu-Yasha growled and began walking back towards the castle. The enemy demons had begun their retreat and no doubt Naraku was with them.

Inu-Yasha thought of Kikyo and his blood boiled. He would show her! Her stupid plan would fail. He glanced back at Kagome who was staring at him, and suddenly Inu-Yasha felt he had to get even with Kikyo. He grabbed Kagome, yanked her in towards him and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

_This will show you Kikyo! _

Then he pushed a bewildered Kagome back and stormed back to the castle. 

Kagome blinked and looked back at Rin, who shrugged in response. Kagome blushed and tried to follow Inu-Yasha, but found she could not keep up and so she simply walked behind, vowing to catch up with him later and smack him for what he did. 

Inu-Yasha stared around the castle. Never had he noticed before how many girls there really were around this place. And all the girls that were eyeing him with interest. Thanks to Kikyo's plan, he'd never even looked at these girls before. But now that her plan was shot…Inu-Yasha could have any girl he wanted. He went down and sat with the girls, who all seemed very surprised as Inu-Yasha had been pretending they didn't exist for the time they'd been here. Inu-Yasha couldn't remember now, how much time it had been. Between battles and sleepless nights over his decision, it seemed Kagome and the other girls had been here his whole life.

_Kagome…_

Inu-Yasha hadn't even realized it, but if he wanted to, he could have Kagome now and not have to kill her. For a brief moment, his heart gave a leap of happiness, but then he caught the cerulean gaze of a young wolf demon. Kouga raised at eyebrow as Inu-Yasha's eyes caught his, and Inu-Yasha figured out the message. 

"Pick one of these girls…" Kouga seemed to be saying. "And only one of them." Inu-Yasha knew in his heart that he was really no better than Kikyo for agreeing with her plan in the first place. Kagome deserved a better person, someone like Kouga, like his brother or like Miroku…well, maybe not Miroku so much, but she at least deserved someone who wasn't him. Who wasn't Inu-Yasha. 

And so Inu-Yasha turned his attention to all the bright eyed, fair skinned maidens around him and began to sort them into ones who would annoy him and ones who would remain quiet and meek and avoid him for the rest of his life. 

_Its funny…when I think of the girl I would want for my wife, I never thought of a girl like Kagome. It was always more like Kikyo…more quiet and reserved, and staying out of my way. But I mis-judged Kikyo completely…I won't make that mistake again._

And so Inu-Yasha turned his full attention to the girls around him.

Kagome hurried into the castle dragging Rin behind her to go find Inu-Yasha. She had to know what that kiss meant! She walked in and was immediately stopped by Kouga. 

"Kagome!" Kagome smiled politely and tried to move around Kouga but he blocked her off. "Er Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?" The wolf youkai linked his arm with Kagome's and dragged her back out the door while Rin stood helpless. 

"Kouga-kun I really kind of…." Kagome sighed. There was no point in trying to argue with Kouga. He slipped them into the castle garden and Kagome turned slightly pink, noticing it was a very romantic place. 

Kouga turned and nearly gasped as he saw Inu-Yasha and some red-head walking arm and arm through the garden. Quickly he ripped a yellow rose off of the bush behind him and stuck it in Kagome's face before she turned to see Inu-Yasha. 

Inu-Yasha glared furiously at Kouga, but then remembered he was not good enough for Kagome and dragged the red-head away. 

Kagome blushed a little bit more and accepted the flower. She remembered how Inu-Yasha had showed up at her house with flowers before and smiled at the memory. She continued to walk arm and arm with Kouga, though she made several attempts to remove her arm, Kouga did not seem to want to give her up. So Kagome sighed and the walk continued, as Kouga could not think of anything else to do with Kagome. 

Kouga turned down a small path and noticed at the very end, Inu-Yasha and the red-head. If he didn't act fast, Kagome would see them too. The wolf demon did the only thing that came to mind. He spun Kagome towards him and in one swift motion, leaned in and kissed her. 

Author's Commentary: Ooh…sorry readers to leave it there! Is this the end of our darling hanyou and perky school girl as a couple forever? I'm not saying, but I wouldn't bet your last Shikon Shard on it. This chapter is for everyone who said Inu-Yasha and Kagome were falling for each other too fast.


	20. Chapter 19

"Promises Promises"

by Pixie Whitefeather

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish….

Author's Commentary: AHHH!!! I'm back. I've been grounded for a month and a few weeks, so I'm real sorry. I was having a lot of trouble at home, tried to run away from home, got caught (I walked out the front door, in the middle of day, and I still got several hours away from home, walking down a main road…) Then I got grounded. Feh. 

Chapter 19: 

            There are many ways a girl can hurt a boy. A girl, who's taken a self-defense class, knows many of these. A swift hit to the nose can leave a boy broken and bloodied. Twisting his wrists at certain angles also hurt rather badly, and if done hard enough and in the right way, they can leave the boy's arm quite broken. There's also certain ways to move your feet so that the boy you are attacking trips and falls back, leaving him vulnerable to you. 

            Kagome was a proper girl though, and it was not proper for a girl to learn fighting such as that. However, by some strange and rather cruel twist of fate, every girl has somehow learned one very painful way to hurt a boy and defend herself. Somehow, every girl has learned this trick and most likely, used it at least once, and threatened it hundreds of times. When in close range, as Kagome was, its easier to use your knee to pull off this move. It's difficult to do this in layers of kimonos, so Kouga wasn't in as much pain as he could have been. But when Kagome kneed him between the legs, you can bet, it hurt like crazy. 

            Kouga broke away from the kiss instantly and stumbled back in pain, and Kagome blushed like crazy, in disbelief that she did that. Inu-Yasha noticed from far off and winced for a moment, imagining Kouga's pain, than burst out laughing, much to the young girl's dismay. She couldn't figure out why he was laughing when Kouga was in such pain. The redhead stormed off, leaving poor Inu-Yasha holding his sides together, falling down in the sweet soft grass. She glared once at Kagome, a true death glare, then began to help poor Kouga up. 

            Meanwhile…

            Sango somehow managed to continue her feigned sleep as Miroku broke away. She heard the monk groan slightly in pain and heard him lie down, a little ways away from her. She lay very still, though she wasn't sure for how long, until she heard Miroku's quiet, long breaths, indicating sleep. Sango opened her eyes and looked over at Miroku. She smiled despite herself, and crawled over to Miroku. She watched the monk sleep for a moment, and began to feel a bit sleepy herself. Sango lay down next to him, draping one arm around his bare and bandaged chest. 

            "_I better not fall asleep here. I just…want to be here for a moment…" _But sleep took her anyway, she floated off to a gentle dream in a warm embrace, and for once in a long time, Sango felt at ease and safe. The world had long grown quiet after the battle, and despite Kouga and his pain, the world around them was at peace. 

            Sango was having a strange dream. She looked down and was surprised to see herself wearing an all white kimono. In her hands she held a cup of sake. A gentle voice, though it sounded familiar, Sango couldn't place it, urged her to drink that final sip of sake so that they could be married. Sango smiled softly in her dream and brought the sake to her soft pink lips, drinking a small sip then setting it down again.  She was finally married…but to who? Sango suddenly felt like she was watching the whole scene from afar. 

            She watched as her Dream Self turned and smiled at her new husband, blushing, as a new bride should. Sango looked over to see whom her Dream Self had married. It was Miroku! She watched, bright red, as her Dream Self leaned closer and closer to Miroku and then….

            "Sango, wake up." Sango's eyes snapped open and saw that she had fallen asleep in Miroku's arms. She blushed wildly, and noticed even he looked a little pink. 

            "Houshi-sama, I-I-…uh…just sorta…fell asleep there…Sorry!" 

            "D-Don't be sorry Sango! It was a nice way to wake up." Miroku gave Sango his usual cheesy grin. Sango blushed even harder and turned away from Miroku, staring off intensely at the fascinating wall in front of her. Miroku sat down next to her and studied the wall in front of them as well. 

            "As a matter of fact," Miroku added, "I wouldn't mind waking up that way everyday…" Sango turned to him, her heart pounding in her chest, her lungs suddenly tightening. Her hands were sweaty, no matter how many how many times she tried to wipe them. When had Miroku gotten so close to her? 

            "How about it Sango? Will you let me wake up that way every day?" Sango trembled, trying to comprehend his question logically. But all logic was lost as Miroku leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Sango was surprised to find she liked the kiss…even more surprised to find she like Miroku. Sango felt herself warming up to the kiss, and then it was not just Miroku kissing Sango. Sango was kissing back. Sango pushed for more, when quite suddenly Miroku broke away. Sango leaned again, but Miroku turned away, a playful spark in his eyes. 

            "Nope! Not until you answer my question." He grinned at Sango, who blushed, realizing Miroku was just being a tease. She shook her head. This was no time for games. She had to decide now if she was really willing to wake up everyday with Miroku at her side. Could she really wake up everyday with him at her side? Could she grow old and watch children grow, all while enjoying his warm embrace? She thought of everything they'd been together, moments they shared, times when she loved him, times when she hated him. 

            "Miroku...I've decided."

            Rin sighed and waited around for Sesshoumaru. "Seems like all I ever do is wait for him." A watchman nearby announced an hour had passed since Rin had started standing there. "Leave it too a stupid demon to be late." 

            "Late yes. But stupid?" Rin spun around and saw Sesshoumaru standing there, looking as cool as if he'd been there all day. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran over and gave Sesshoumaru a big hug.   
            _"I am such a sucker for him_" Rin thought as Sesshoumaru returned her embrace…well, more like, he patted her on the back, but Rin had grown used to his lack of affection. 

            "Sesshoumaru-Sama. Rin-dono. Please come with me. The King requests both your presence immediately." The guard had a grave expression on his face and Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru, and caught a hint of anxiety in his eyes. She felt a small tendril of fear rise up. If Sesshoumaru was showing emotion, things had to be bad. 

Author's Commentary: SORRY!!! Again, sorry that its been so long, sorry for all the cliffies…ok, not sorry about the cliffies. I hope some people are actually still reading this fic…


	21. Chapter 20

"Promises Promises"

by Pixie

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah…

Author's Commentary: Ok, you've guys have heard all the excuses before. Happy Thanksgiving, turkey lovers.

Chapter 20: 

            Kagome focused on the sound of the crunching leaves beneath her feet. _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch. _She was glad for the noise. It prevented the silence between her and Inu-Yasha from being totally deafening. She glanced up at him, peeking up through her bangs and sighed. Inu-Yasha was totally focused too, on his feet. The word "awkward" seemed to hover above them in neon letters. 

            "_Now's a good of time as any…I have to tell him how I feel before he takes any more romantic walks with cute redheads."_

            "Inu-Yasha…"

            "I don't want to hear it." He glared down at her, his eyes seemingly full of anger…but Kagome sensed something else, she couldn't quite identify. She quick stepped forward, moving in front of Inu-Yasha. 

            "Listen to me!" She demanded, stamping her foot and glaring up at the Prince. He glared back, then rolled his eyes and walked around her.

            "Leave me alone wench…" Kagome spun around ready to yell at him. Inu-Yasha turned his head and stared at her, his golden eyes free from their usual spark and mischief, simply dead golden orbs, like a light bulb burnt out. "I don't like…whiny, loud girls like you anyway…" Kagome gasped out loud, and felt tears sting her eyes as Inu-Yasha walked off. 

            "Inu-Yasha…" 

            Rin felt her heart pound inside her chest. It wasn't often Sesshoumaru showed emotion, must less nervousness. 

            The throne room was a mighty place, as places where kings dwell ought to be. Rin could practically feel her feet sink into the soft crimson carpet, and she felt the illusion of walking through very light snow, just enough to make your feet stick a little. The whole thing made her feel a little clumsy and awkward in the king's presence. The walls seemed to tower over her small height, each one expertly crafted by the finest hands in the land out of crisp white marble. Tall pillars, each articulately laced in ancient gold designs raised themselves up towards the heavens. Rin wanted to stop and breathe in the whole sight, but felt she would be out of her place to do so. Guards stood around the throne, standing so still they seemed a part of the decorative place rather than human beings. Rin innocently wondered to herself whether the guards were alive or not. She could not stare at one long enough to see if they were breathing or not. 

            As she approached the King, Rin stuttered out a swift "Your Majesty" as she stumbled to the ground in an awkward sort of kneel. Kagome once had reviewed basic royal behavior, and Rin had felt then that she had done in correctly, but now she felt awkward, big and clumsy in front of these royal court members. 

            The King's voice sounded old, and rumbly, like a deep mountain god, or so Rin imagined a mountain god would sound. She'd never met one, personally.  "Sesshoumaru…do you have any idea who this girl IS?" He sounded like a very tired mountain god, Rin thought to herself. As if he had spent years with all the problems of the world on his back. 

            _"Well with sons like these two…I'm surprised he hasn't died of a stress attack."_ Rin almost smiled at the thought, but then thought the better of it. 

            "Do you have any idea where she CAME from?" 

            "_Uh-oh…not good, not good!" _Rin suddenly began to realize what was going on as she realized how hot the room was, and how very small she was in it. 

            "We have reports of this young lady sleeping on the streets, begging, stealing!" Rin flinched slightly at each truthful word, the realization of the situation crashing down on her hard, and a pain rising in her heart. 

            "_This is not good…Sesshoumaru-sama, what are we going to do?"_

Kagome wiped away the last of her tears as Shippo gently comforted her. 

            "Inu-Yasha's a jerk anyway! You deserve much better than him." Kagome smiled down at the young fox demon, patting him softly on the head. 

            "Oh Shippo…I know he's a jerk, and I know I deserve better but…" Kagome looked off in the distance and smiled softly, her bottom lip trembling as a fresh river of tears flooded her grayish blue eyes, "I don't want to do better," she added passionately, "I don't care if he's a jerk just as long as he's my jerk…" Shippo sighed and patted her arm. 

            "Well, I don't get WHY you like him…but if you say he's a good guy, I'll take your word on it." Shippo leapt down off the bed and saluted Kagome. "I, Shippo, will go personally talk to Inu-Yasha, man-to-man…" Shippo puffed out his chest a little, "and I will tell him he better treat you real good now!" 

            Kagome gasped. "Shippo, you'll get fired for speaking to the Prince that way!" The little fox demon grinned up at her, a huge cheesy smile overwhelming his face.

            "That's ok. You can get me the job back when you're Queen." And with that the little fox demon was off.  Kagome couldn't help but smile as he scampered off.  As she watched the door, a very pale Sango entered. 

            She looked as if she had just survived a vampire attack, her skin was pale as could be, and her whole body seemed to tremble slightly. She collapsed, not even seeming to notice Kagome sitting there, sinking deeply into a sage green chair. Kagome leapt up, immediately suspecting the worst…and somehow, Miroku. 

            "Sango, what is it? What happened?" 

            Sango continued to stare blankly at the wall, some unknown force captivating her. The silence seemed almost suffocating until, quite suddenly, Sango broke it.

            "I think I just agreed to marry Miroku."

Author's Commentary: Ai, Ai, will it ever work out? We're down to the wire sports fans, and its about time at that. With Thanksgiving break here, I should, theoretically, have more time to write. Granted, that's only a theory. 


	22. Chapter 21

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: This fics taking so long, I don't deserve to own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Commentary: Ok. I'm ready to be done with this fic. There's no way I'm letting it carry into Finals Week. I have way way way too much work to do then. I want to start a new fic over Christmas break.

Expected Chapters Remaining: 2

Do you guys realize this is the most reviews I've ever had on a story? I love you guys!

Chapter 21: 

            Sesshoumaru straightened up going into his "I am the supreme demon, you will obey" mode that Rin had fallen in love with over time. He raised an eyebrow and stared at his father, who caught his gaze brazenly at stared back. Rin noticed the guards in the room shifting uncomfortably all the sudden. 

            "Yes. So?" It was a typical Sesshoumaru response, short and to the point. It also quite obviously drove their father insane. 

            "What do you mean 'so'!? You're a Prince! Princes marry princesses!" Rin tried very hard not to focus on the yelling and looked around instead. She caught the eye of the Queen, Inu-Yasha's mother obviously, very beautiful and very human. She noticed Rin's look and winked, mouthing the words 'Don't worry' to the young girl.

            "Then I won't be A Prince." 

            "That's not an option! It's a birthright…something you're born with!" 

            "Then make Rin a Princess."

            "You can't just make some royal!"

            "Then I'll have an illegiamate wife, a bastard son, and that will be just fine when written in our family's history?" 

            A silence fell over the room and Rin turned back to the arguing son and father. It was obvious who had just won the fight. A small smirk crept over Sesshoumaru's face, fading quickly, but enough to show he acknowledged his victory.

            "I think a commoner for a bride would be lovely, for the older Prince. It would show a love for the people, and Inu-Yasha will have the royal heir to the throne. Besides…its clear he's in love with the girl…aren't you Sesshoumaru?" The Queen spoke at last. Rin was in awe. The room fell silent at her first word, and it was clear who really held the power in this room. The King nodded in agreement, and all eyes fell on the older Prince. For a moment, an obvious fluster crossed his perfect features, before settling into an unmistakable blush. 

            "I-I do." He turned briskly on heel, trying to maintain as much dignity as possible.  Rin stumbled through her curtsy and followed Sesshoumaru out. 

            "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Rin caught up, stumbling over her kimono and crashing, undignified, into Sesshoumaru. "You meant it, right Sesshoumaru? You meant what you said about loving me, right?" His piercing golden gaze met hers. Undaunted, she stared up with pleading eyes awaiting his answer.

            "Of course I meant it…" He said with as much dignity as he could muster. Rin giggled with a childish delight over her first love and leapt into the demon Prince's arms. He, of course, caught her and stared at her wondering what on Earth she was doing. He gently set her down, but kept his arms around her a moment longer. 

            "Lord Sesshoumaru, you have some paper work you need to sign regarding the Lady Rin." 

            This time however, Sesshoumaru simply ignored the toady Jaken, and bent down to press his lips to Rin's, a kiss that quickly became heated with the passion of newfound lovers. To them, it made them feel as if the world was spinning, as the explored each other's lips with their own, each a little shy of taking that next brave step in kissing. 

            Jaken, however, just fainted.

            Inu-Yasha sat, sulking in one of the main hallways. Several caring, concerned ladies tried to find out what was wrong with the young prince, attempting to wheedle their way into his obviously pained heart. 

            Shippo entered just in time to hear Inu-Yasha suggest to one of the young ladies that she go do something impossibly inappropriate to herself and her wolf-boy. Shippo watched the young red-headed girl storm off, most likely to complain to whatever guard she was most likely dating. Shippo briefly wondered if perhaps, based off Inu-Yasha wolf-boy comment, the young girl could be dating Kouga?

            Shippo marched up to the Prince and kicked him promptly in the shin. "I've got a bone to pick with you Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha said nothing, his only response was to kick the young fox demon across the room, sending him sprawling into a suit of freshly polished armor. 

            Shippo stood up again, unfazed on the outside, a little dizzy on the inside. 

            "Inu-Yasha, you hurt my friend Kagome, and if you don't tell her right now that you're sorry and that you love her, I'll get her and her friends to talk to her parents and get her an arranged marriage to…to…to Kouga!" 

            It was clear his little speech struck a nerve. Inu-Yasha sat up straight, then slumped over, resting his chin in one hand. 

            "I'm mildly interested. But why should I listen to you pipsqueak?" 

            "Cause you love Kagome, and you don't wanna watch her marry someone else!" 

            "Whatever….You're fired." 

            "Good. It'll give me more time to travel to go see Kagome's parents."  Inu-Yasha twitched slightly…The kid had a point.

            "Ok then, I'll double you're work load!" Inu-Yasha smirked, clearly feeling he had the victory.

            "All right then. I quit." 

            "What?!" Inu-Yasha scratched his head, furiously trying to find a way to get out of this.  

            "Fine! I'll do it! But you can't watch!" 

            "But I have to make sure you go through with it!" Shippo whined.

            "Whatever…Let's just get this over with?" 

            Kagome stared at Sango in shock. Then…

            "OH MY GOSH! Sango, that's WONDERFUL!" Kagome leapt up and hugged her shocked friend, who's face slowly broke into a grin. The two of them started laughing and discussing wild wedding plans, from double and triple weddings to inviting the entire kingdom to live African elephants. Somehow over the chatter, they heard a knock at the door. 

            "I bet that's Rin! Ooh…we need to tell her!" 

            Kagome leapt up to answer the door and swung it open to see a blushing Inu-Yasha.

            "Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?!  
  


((you know, I honestly thought of ending the chap here. But I'm feeling generous today))

            "Kagome…I-I-I….Aw crap, I can't do this…" Inu-Yasha hung his head in shame and then all the sudden his face became twisted in pain as he turned around. 

            "Shippo! Quit pinching me! That HURT!" He turned back to Kagome, his face even redder at his sudden outburst. 

            "What I mean to say is…I'm sorry and I love you Kagome." He rushed out the words, mumbling them together. Sango chose this moment to slip into the bathroom, figuring Kagome needed this moment alone. Shippo also disappeared, scared of what Inu-Yasha would do to him. 

            "Inu-Yasha…" She took a deep breath, "I love you too. But…I know about you and Kikyo." 

            "Kikyo?" For a moment he looked confused. "OH! I don't know how you know, but Kikyo and I…things just didn't work out. Really Kagome…I'm done lying. I know I'm not good enough for you, but I want a chance to make it up to you. I want to make it up everything to you!" 

            "Inu-Yasha…I don't care if you're not good enough for me…if that's true, I don't want someone good enough for me!" She declared. Then Kagome leaned in and gently brushed her lips up against the blushing Inu-Yasha's.

            "_For a guy with such tough mouth on him…he sure does have soft lips"_ She pulled away just for a moment, only to find herself pulled back in by some intoxicating force. But just as the two lover's lips met yet again, a bell was heard off in the distance. 

            "An attack? Now?" Inu-Yasha sounded almost whiny. "Stay here Kagome…I'll be back I promise!" And with that he ran off…

            Unwittingly knowing that someone he had once known well planned for him not to return ever to his newfound love's army. 

            "Naraku…Curse you, you better have this trap set up." Kikyo stepped outside her shrine, knowing nothing on this battlefield would dare harm her under Naraku's orders. 

            Kikyo smiled as she saw the trap in place. The moment Inu-Yasha stepped out that door…And Kikyo made sure it would be him and only him coming out that door…Only he would not see the illusion that the door was covered in rocks. He would run out and an arrow would fling straight into his heart….Even a demon could not survive. A half-demon, even one in love, would have no chance…

            Author's Commentary: Woot! Longest chapter yet! ((It was originally supposed to be two, I put them together!)) One chapter left! The end! Finally, everything will be at peace…Hopefully. ^^


	23. Chapter 22 the end

"Promises Promises"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: After all my hard work, I should own it…

Author's Note: Last chapter. I'm sad…I don't want it to end, but I've on my last idea here, typing up the last few words. Thanks so much everyone, I loved the reviews I've got from you all, I love it that you guys have made this my most popular story ever and I love it how I've finally been convinced to write longer chapters. So here's what you've all been waiting for...Kikyo's finally going to get her own.

This is it guys. It's been great.

Chapter 22:

            Kikyo was alone. Something plagues the young priestess's mind as she sat in quiet, pensive, thought. From where she sat, she could see the trap, laid so perfectly. In the background, the noises of a beginning battle raged on. 

            To one who happened to see the raven-haired priestess there, it would have been a strange, albeit peaceful scene. A young maiden, dressed in a contradicting combination of innocent dove-white, and blood red sat in wait, patiently. The soft flowing cotton of her white-as-snow top fluttered gently in the wind, intermingling with feather-soft strands of hair. The wind played with her hair, teasing it this way and that, never wildly tossing about the raven flocks, but all the same, twisting them a little, teasing. Her features were that of a gentle goddess, calm and unchanging, but only a mask over years of wisdom. Her brown eyes watched the world around her, absorbing it all in, and reflecting back out her emotions on what she saw. 

            It was a strange, but calming sight.

            One might refer to it, as the calm before the storm. 

            When Kagome arrived at the castle, in the beginning, she had no idea what was in store for her. Over the course of time, she had learned a great deal about love and friendship, and people in general. These were all very important lessons, of course. But there was one thing Kagome learned that she had now simply pushed to the back of her mind. It was hardly a big event when it happened, and even Kagome wasn't quite sure what it meant. When she had watched the battlefield, she had noticed flickers of pink among certain demons. If Kikyo had known this, she would have identified Kagome for what she was – a priestess. But Kagome had kept the knowledge to herself, deeming it of no importance. 

            But it was important. A certain spell had been laid on a certain door, so that no one but Inu-Yasha could pass. However, it is a little known fact, due to the rarity of priestesses in the world, that spells laid by a priest or priestess do not affect other priests of priestesses. 

            "Stay here he says…I can't just stay here when everyone is out there! I can help! Inu-Yasha might need me…" Kagome whimpered her concerns to her reflection as she paced back and forth in her room, her soft sandals clicking against the ground. Inu-Yasha had left mere moments before, and was probably nearing the exit of the castle as Kagome spoke. 

            "I won't stay here! I know all the healing herbs, and I could probably help out wounded soldiers! I can't just sit here and be all useless and pretty!"  

            And with that, Kagome took off for the spelled door. 

            Inu-Yasha paused at the sight of someone familiar in the hallway. The wolf-demon cocked one eyebrow, staring down the dog-demon. Inu-Yasha smirked, and turned around the other way, flipping Kouga off as he did so. 

            "Stay away from my woman, wolf-breath." 

            And thus begun a sequence of events in which everything would finally return to normal, beginning with a newfound argument between the wolf and the dog…

            Kagome paused, ducking behind a pillar as she watched Inu-Yasha walk off one way, and Kouga the other. She held her breath to stop to prevent her breathing from being too loud as she chased Inu-Yasha.

            It was lucky for her that he was distracted. The scent of blood filled the air, and though Kagome couldn't smell it, it filled Inu-Yasha's scent and blinded him to Kagome's. 

            A feeling of anxiousness rose up in Kikyo's chest. She knew Inu-Yasha was coming…without his skills with the sword of his father, Naraku could easily take the castle and she, Kikyo, would have the power she long desired. Inu-Yasha was coming now. It was only a matter of time now…minutes even. Seconds. But each felt like agonizing hours to the beautiful priestess. 

            _"Guilty? I'm feeling guilty for doing this?" _In a quiet moment of brief reflection, Kikyo remembered….

            _It had been a summer day when the priestess was young and she first laid eyes on the Prince. He had seemed to be a few years older than her, but herself only being five years of age, everyone looked much older to her. The priestess was gathering herbs and flowers for the elder priest of the time, and she spotted the young Prince sniffing around at all the flowers. He looked so innocent, his hair as long and silver as it was now, his golden eyes, enchanting as always, wide with amazement at all the scents his sensitive nose picked up. His tiny hands and short stubby fingers reached out to gently touch the flower. He had the remarkable mix of a human child and a puppy's curiosity and Kikyo found it fascinating. Suddenly shy, she approached the Prince, her face lightly tinted pink. _

_            "You should smell this one…" She shyly offered him a sprig of lavender, her own personal favorite scent. _

_            Inu-Yasha grabbed it, snatching it away in the fashion only boys have, and inhaled deeply. _

_            "It stinks." He muttered, his gaze not meeting her's. Kikyo's face fell in disappointment and she felt the first salty tears of sorrow sting her eyes. Inu-Yasha noticed the tears and his own eyes widened in amazement. Was she crying? Over the stupid flower thing? Inu-Yasha, with his piercing golden eyes studied Kikyo for a moment and saw that she was very young. He had thought her older when he saw the passive, calm look on her face. But now her tears opened up windows to her soft vulnerability, her innocent childness, and a painful loneliness she kept hidden from the world. _

_            He felt the need to comfort the girl, but found his arms and legs rooted to the spot. "Well…um…I meant um…its only smelly when compared to…uh…you?" He stared over at Kikyo, his amber eyes begging her to forgive him. It worked. The young priestess wiped her eyes and smiled over at him. A true and genuine smile. _

_            The years past from that day when they first met…the two grew older, and closer, and one day…_

_            "Inu-Yasha, what do you think love is?" _

_            "Love? I dunno…just a whole bunch of promises and promises I guess."_

_            "Promises?" _

_            "Yeah, you know…when you love someone, you promise to do a whole bunch of things for them to show you care."_

_            "So that's all love is? Promises, promises?" _

_            "Well, only if you keep the promises you make…"_

            Kikyo was awoken suddenly by a noise. The door was opening…

            Kagome spotted the arrow mere moments before Inu-Yasha did, from her spot behind him. Her heart seemed frozen in time as she watched the naïve dog-demon stumble right into Kikyo's trap. The arrow flung, made from the strongest wood around, blessed with priestess magic and aimed straight for the deathblow at Inu-Yasha's heart. 

            He turned, as if in slow motion and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Kagome standing there. 

            The young girl covered her eyes, fearing the sight of her lover's death. There was no way he could have dodged that one, he spotted it too late. But to Kagome's surprise, she heard no cry of pain, no sound of a body falling. She opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha still standing there.

            "But…how?" Kagome raced forward, closing in on the space between her and Inu-Yasha…and was greeted by the same sight his golden eyes were watching in horror.

            It was Kikyo. 

            Kikyo had jumped in the way of her own arrow at the last minute, sparing the golden eyed demon's life, and ending her own simultaneously. 

            She had made no cry of pain as the arrow pierced her own heart. Her expression remained calm, like a goddess of serenity, hiding a mask of wisdom. Her raven hair seemed to billow out behind her in soft clouds as she sank to her knees. Inu-Yasha ran to her, his golden eyes misty, tears threatening them constantly. 

            Like a hero in a movie, a dashing Prince Charming, he caught Kikyo just as she fell, and he allowed them both to sink down, Kikyo resting softly in his arms. Blood from her wound poured out over Inu-Yasha's arms, a crimson river flowing from her heart. She coughed slightly, fighting for her voice and Inu-Yasha did not fail to notice the small bit of blood coming from her mouth as she coughed. 

            "Don't talk…" he pleaded.

            "Inu-Yasha…" her voice was barely a whisper as she struggled for her life, trying to keep her eyes open. "I really did…love you…even if I couldn't keep…my promise…" And then she smiled at him. A true, genuine smile. 

            And then her face relaxed into its peaceful expression once more. The serenity of her death was no different than the calmness of her life. Inu-Yasha fought tears, rage, and a heart-wrenching pain he could not contain. For even if you love another, love never dies. One may, in time, hide that love away so far they think it gone, but you can never change the way you feel about someone, if you love them. And so Inu-Yasha cried out in pain, sobbing over Kikyo's body, while she lay, still and peaceful forever. 

            Kagome stood motionlessly as the scene took place. She could make no move to comfort her love as he wept like a baby for the woman he had loved.  She watched her love, transfixed as he slowly stood up, still holding Kikyo. He stared at something, intently, and Kagome followed his gaze to see Naraku standing there. She did not recognize him, of course, but Inu-Yasha did. Holding his first love in one hand, and his powerful sword in the other, he took all the emotions inside of him, powering into one attack. 

            Love is the most powerful of the emotions; it's a tangible force, and the reason for all other emotions. Unless you care about someone, unless you love him or her, they are powerless over you, and cannot hurt you. But once you trust them, once you give you're heart away in love, you become their puppet. They can, if they chose, pull the strings to make you enraged, hateful, insane, infatuated, obsessed, hopeless…Kikyo's death had pulled all these strings in Inu-Yasha and now he released them, raising his sword high above his head and slashing it downwards, crossing it across Naraku in a blinding flash of light. 

            Then he stuck his sword in the ground, and began digging a hole around it. As the light faded, Kagome was horrified to only see splashes of blood and a few stray pieces of cloth where Naraku had been. She turned her eyes away, and watched instead Inu-Yasha dig the grave of his first love…

            "Inu-Yasha…?" Kagome tenderly approached her love as he sat alone in his room. He continued to stare straight into the fire, flame reflections dancing in his strange, clouded amber eyes. Kagome walked up behind him, walking softly on the rug where he sat. She kneeled down behind him and placed a cautious hand on his shoulder. 

            "Please…look at me?" she pleaded with him and rested her head against his back, desperate for any sign of life from him. 

            "Kagome…" he murmured softly, turning to her, his golden eyes filling with tears. He broke into heart-wrenching sobs, and Kagome found she could nothing. Slowly, she moved her arms around him, holding him gently against her chest, softly kissing the top of his head, in a soft motherly fashion. She felt her kimonos grow damp beneath Inu-Yasha and she found she didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Nothing mattered except for Inu-Yasha and making him happy. 

            He tilted his head up towards her, his face mere inches away. "Please…don't leave me alone?" 

            "I promise…" Kagome breathed before getting caught up in a desperate kiss from Inu-Yasha. It was so fast and clumsy that his teeth banged against her's, but neither cared. His lips moved gently across her's, acting out of sheer instinct in his actions. Kagome felt his tears transfer to her face, and his whole kiss tasted of salt, the taste of a tear. She returned the kiss, gently pressing her lips against his, moving them slightly, massaging his bottom lip between her own, tasting that sweet salty tear kiss. Inu-Yasha moved away slightly, just enough to meet her eyes. 

            "Inu-Yasha…what is love?" Kagome asked, remembering the scene she witnessed of Inu-Yasha burying Kikyo. 

            "Promises, promises…" he repeated the childish phrase he had said at her grave earlier… "When you love someone, you promise to do nice things for them…And even if you break those promises…love is forgiving the person who broke those promises." 

            "Promises then…"

            "Kagome…I promise to love you. And even if at times it seems I might break it, I won't. I can't lose you Kagome…I can't lose another woman I love…"

            "I promise to love you too Inu-Yasha."

            And then she smiled at him.

            Her true, genuine smile.

            And so after the funeral for the priestess Kikyo, a more joyous event came to the Kingdom. Both the younger Prince and the Older Prince were getting married. There was a bit of panic for a while as to whether or not they could get married for the town's resident priest was giving up his priestess to take a young bride. Eventually, the priest from the neighboring town was called in to marry the couple's. And they all lived happily ever after.

            Well…mostly. 

            Sesshoumaru and Rin had the first child, and the old King nearly had a heart attack over the fact the next heir was not of full royal blood. 

            Sango still slapped Miroku from time to time…well, actually lots of times. This often ended with arguments between them in which Sango would wake the entire castle with her screams. 

            Inu-Yasha and Kagome eventually had a set of nightmare dog-eared nightmares who all seemed to have inherited a gene that made them delight in terrorizing Kouga.

            Shippo was promoted. 

            Kouga eventually married the young redheaded girl called Ayame, and they had twins who would often try to think up good comebacks for Inu-Yasha's children…but usually failed. 

            And so nothing was peaceful. 

Author's Commentary: Well, I finally killed off Kikyo. Though…it wasn't quite the way you guys were expecting huh? Believe it or not, the story is over. No plans for a sequel, they always turn out bad, and there's no where I can really take this story. Thanks much for everything. BTW, this sets the new record as my longest chapter with 5 and a half typed pages.  


End file.
